Kidnapped
by GriffinRose
Summary: Yumi'sbeen having wierd dreams lately that freak her out. When Ulrich walks her home one day, a black van is following them. They escape the first kidnapping attempt, but with Xana and a madman trying to kill them, how will they survive? T for violence
1. xana attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I'm not sure how this is going to go, or even if there's a real plot to it. I'm still working out the kinks.

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

(This is Yumi's dream)

_Ulrich was walking Yumi home. Something weird had been happening at night and Yumi was a little freaked out, especially at this time of day. Ulrich keeps glancing over his shoulder, which does not do much to help Yumi's nerves. _

"_There's a van following us," Ulrich whispered. Yumi looked to see a black van behind them, going slowly at first, and then sped up to the corner that was 15 yards in front of them. _

_Two people jumped out and grabbed Ulrich and Yumi, pulling them into the van. _

_It was a blur on what happened next. Things went too quickly to be comprehended. _

_The next thing Yumi knew, she and Ulrich were chained against a tree with some guy coming towards them with a chainsaw._

This was where Yumi would wake up screaming. This had been a continuous dream now for a few days. It was the same thing every night, but Yumi could never remember it. All she knew was that she was terrified. The worst of it was when walking home from school. After the first dream, she barely made it home in one piece. It was freaking her out that much. Hiroki usually didn't leave at the same time Yumi did, so Yumi had asked Ulrich to walk her home for a few days.

Ulrich jumped at the opportunity, but this boy was pretty clever in street smarts and knew something was up. He was also smart enough not to ask about it. He gave Yumi her space, and that was all she wanted right now. She didn't want to be alone either, but she didn't want to be with anyone because she knew that they would know something was up.

Last nights dream had gone farther than usual though. She had learned that there was a specific reason she and Ulrich were being attacked, and that the evil plot was thorough. After using the chainsaw to separate the body, the murderer would then drive to an ocean and drop the weapon to the bottom of the sea. Then he would move out of state and change his name. There would be no evidence; it would be an unsolvable case.

Yumi was practically in tears as she started to remember the dream now, and she even noticed Ulrich glancing behind his shoulder a few times.

"What is it?" Yumi whispered.

"Nothing, I just have this strange feeling that we're being watched," Ulrich said. Yumi let out a sigh of relief. Her dream –ahem, nightmare- was just that, a nightmare. Dreams don't come true.

Ulrich's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Jeremy… again? Alright, we'll be right there," Ulrich hung up. "Xana's at it again, we're needed at the factory. Something about killer dolls."

"Like that?!" Yumi cried, pointing at an army of miniature dolls coming after them.

"Yeah, that would be my guess. Run for it!" Ulrich said, running in the direction of the factory. Yumi was way ahead of him though.

_On Lyoko…_

"Jeremy, I need more arrows!" Odd called.

"_They're on the way!"_

"My arrows or Yumi and Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"_Both actually, Yumi and Ulrich got caught in the army, they're fighting their way out, or in as the case may be."_

"Stop trying to do jokes Einstein, that's my thing," Odd said. "Where's Princess?"

"_She's about 20 paces from the tower. She's dealing with a few mega tanks," Jeremy informed._

Odd and Aeilita were on the forest sector of Lyoko trying to save the world from an attack of dolls that were barely higher than your ankle. Some were special though and were a few inches shorter than you knees. Hard to believe that the great mastermind Xana came up with this plot all by him self. (That was sarcasm, in case you didn't get it)

"_Never mind, Aeilita entered the tower. You can take a break now Odd," Jeremy said._

"Okay," Odd said, and actually sat down on the ground while he was surrounded by kankralots and hornets.

"_Return to the past now!"_

-End of Chapter 1-

I need reviews to let me know if I should continue or not. Without reviews I don't continue. I'll go with 3 for this chapter. That is not a high asking price. I'm only asking for 3 reviews people. 


	2. kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I got three reviews, so I'm continuing the story.

Kidnapped

Chapter 2

A week had passed since the last Xana attack. Yumi's condition seemed to have gotten worse, and she was extremely jumpy at all hours of the day. Ulrich was the only one willing to approach her, and the only one Yumi would allow approach her.

Ulrich and Odd were in their dorm right now. They were supposed to be asleep, but Jim was sick and no other teachers were willing to do it, so obviously students didn't follow curfew.

"What's up with Yumi?" Odd asked. That had been the question everyone had. The comedian was the only one bold enough (or stupid) to ask.

"I don't know. She insists that it's about a dream that she keeps having, but she won't tell me anything about the dream. The only thing she says is that I'll protect her. I think that's why she lets me approach her and when anyone else does goes into paranoid mode," Ulrich said.

"Weird. I think she's taking this dream a little too far," Odd said.

"I know, but she's really freaked out and I don't know what to do," Ulrich said.

"I'm no help here. Girls never want me around for some reason," Odd said.

"Well maybe if you actually washed your feet they wouldn't run away," Ulrich joked. He turned off the light before Odd could say anything.

Ulrich was walking Yumi home. She seemed to be in extreme paranoid mode now.

The reason behind this was because Ulrich was glancing over his shoulder a lot.

"Yumi, I think that black van is following us," Ulrich said. Yumi froze in her tracks. She didn't remember her dream, but she knew this was a part of it, and that this was the cause of her not trusting anyone for the past week.

She continued walking, trying to calm herself down by telling herself that it was just a dream, nothing was going to happen.

The two teens got to the corner, and the van sped up. They stopped by instinct, and someone opened up the side of the van, jumped out and grabbed their arms, dragging them into the van.

Ulrich and Yumi were thrown to the back of the van. Nothing was in the back except a black case, probably holding a gun or something.

"What's going on?" Ulrich whispered to Yumi, not wanting to make any loud noise. There two others in the van besides them: a driver and the person who grabbed them. Both were sitting up front and wearing black ski masks, so it was impossible to tell what they looked like.

"Oh no, this is my dream! They're going to take us to a forest, tie us to a tree, and then use a chainsaw to cut us in half! Then I think they were going to throw the chainsaw to the bottom of the ocean on a cruise or something!" Yumi hissed in panic.

"Then we have to get out of here!" Ulrich whispered back. He motioned with his head for her to follow him to the back of the van.

Just as Ulrich had thought, there were two doors leading outside in the back of the van. He unlocked them and told Yumi to grab hold of the handle of one door while he grabbed hold of the other.

"When I say 'now', open the door and jump out. We'll wait until a red light," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded. They both kept a hard eye out the windshield in front of them.

Luck wasn't on their side. All the lights they were passing were green or yellow. They never turned red in time.

"Come on, come on," Ulrich said. Yumi glanced out the side window and saw a sign saying that they were now leaving the city.

"Uh-oh, we're out of the city," Yumi whispered. Ulrich was too focused on the road in front of them to hear. A light was coming up in the distance. It was a green light, and it turned yellow! There was no way they would make it through before it turned red.

"Now!" Ulrich yelled, and the jumped out the back.

"What the-.." one of the men said. The two back doors were flailing and the teens were nowhere. "They got away!"

Yumi was running as far away from van as fast as she could. Ulrich had tripped getting out of the van, skinned his knee, and almost got hit by a car. He was a few paces behind her now.

"Now what?" Yumi asked.

"Don't know, just keep running!" Ulrich said. They turned down a side street. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we're not in the same city. We passed that sign awhile ago," Yumi said.

"We need to find a way home," Ulrich said.

"No, we need to find the police! We can't handle this on our own! Those people are trying to murder us!" Yumi said. Now she was getting her old spark back.

"Okay, where do you think it is?"

"I don't know, center of town probably," Yumi suggested.

"We could also call them," Ulrich suggested. They turned another street.

"There's the van!" Yumi shouted. Ulrich looked where she was pointing and saw a van heading straight for them.

"RUN!" they shouted in unison. They turned back down the side street and ran for their lives. The van wasn't all that far behind them.

Yumi looked around, frantic. They needed a way out, and they needed one now. Ulrich grabbed her arm and pulled her down an alley that was too small for the van to follow.

It wasn't long before the van had stopped and Ulrich and Yumi were being chased on foot. Ulrich chanced a glance behind them and saw that one of them was taking aim with a gun.

The man fired.

"Duck!" Ulrich yelled, pulling Yumi down. The bullet whizzed over his head. They were back on their feet and running in no time. They turned down another street, and then quickly down another.

This time Yumi looked behind her and saw the two men run right past their street.

"We're good," Yumi said. The two stopped to catch their breath.

"I'm calling Jeremy," Ulrich said a few minutes later.

Odd, Aeilita, and Jeremy were sitting at a bench waiting for Ulrich. It had been a half hour since he left to take Yumi home, he should have been back by now. Jeremy's phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Ulrich, where are you? You were what?! Don't hang up, I'll trace your phone's transmission on my laptop and tell you where to go," Jeremy said, getting out his trusty laptop. He held out his phone to Odd, then thought better of it and gave it to Aeilita. Odd just pouted.

"Ulrich?" Aeilita asked.

"_Yeah?" _

"What happened?"

"_Yumi and I were kidnapped. We're in some city now, completely lost with no way home," Ulrich said._

"Oh, okay," Aeilita said.

-End of Chapter 2-

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not updating until I have three more reviews.


	3. escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I know, I know, I'm really late with the update. I was away all last week though with no computer, so I have a full proof excuse.

Kidnapped

Chapter 3

Jeremy had found Ulrich and Yumi using his laptop.

"Do you have any money with you?" he asked.

"_Um, I don't," _Ulrich paused. _"Yumi doesn't either. That probably isn't a good thing is it?"_

"No, it isn't. You might have to walk the whole way home," Jeremy said.

"_WHAT??" _Ulrich and Yumi cried at the same time. _"How far is it?_" Yumi asked.

"Quite a ways actually."

"_I don't think my cell has that much energy left in it!" Ulrich said. _

Back on the kidnapped teen's side…

Yumi was looking around nervously. She really didn't think that they could have given them the slip that easily.

"I heard them over here! They're calling for help!" she heard one of the guys yell.

"Ulrich, they're coming back! We have to go- now!" Yumi said. Ulrich nodded.

"Jeremy, they're coming back, I'll call you later!" Ulrich hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Let's move!"

The two started running again. It wasn't long before they heard the black van behind them.

"We have to get to a place with a lot of people!" Yumi said.

"Let's try and head back to the main roads!" Ulrich said. They took a quick turn down a road that they prayed led to the main road. It wasn't exactly what they had been hoping for, but there were a lot of buildings.

"Should we run inside one?" asked Yumi.

"No, the people we meet could be just as dangerous. Let's just try and attract attention!" said Ulrich. He pulled over some garbage cans that rattled around and also blocked their pursuer's path. Yumi found some on the opposite side and did the same. They continued to do this for awhile. A few people were curious to find out what was going on and came outside and looked, only kids stayed outside to watch.

"They're still after us!" Yumi reported. Ulrich glanced behind him. She was right. Ulrich snarled and returned his gaze back to where he was running just in time to watch the ground come up against him. He had not seen a round glass bottle in front of him, ended up stepping on it and rolling forward.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried when she realized he had fallen. He was back on his feet in no time, now with a scraped chin though. Yumi glanced behind them to see how much of a lead they had lost, and apparently they had lost quite a lot.

"We definitely need to find a more public spot!" Ulrich said. He was almost gasping for air. Yumi looked up and down the street they were on. All she saw were more side roads. Those roads had to lead somewhere though.

"Follow me!" she shouted as she made a sharp turn down a road. Ulrich barely had enough time to react and turn with her.

The road they were on was definitely a busy road. Many people were walking, some were on bikes, and many were roller skates. It wasn't hard to lose themselves in the crowd.

Yumi spotted a toy shop.

"In here!" she cried, grabbing Ulrich and pulling him with her. They found the playhouses and hid in there. It wasn't long before the people chasing them were near the playhouses. Ulrich and Yumi held their breath.

"Where'd those brats go!" one said.

"How should I know?" the other said. They walked away, fuming.

"Are they gone?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich was closest to the window; he peeked out.

"Yeah; let's ask someone at the register where the police are," Ulrich suggested. Yumi nodded.

They left the playhouse and went to find the cashier. There were ten registers in all. Nine of them were in use, and nine of them had long lines.

"Let's try and find someone on the floor," suggested Yumi. They walked around the store for about 15 minutes before finally finding someone who was available.

"Excuse me sir," Ulrich said. The blond male turned around. "My friend and I are a little lost. Can you tell us how to get to the police?"

"We have maps at the register," the male said.

"No, we're supposed to meet my parents for dinner. They're policemen. We took a wrong turn somewhere though and we're a little lost now," Yumi said.

The boy told them how to get to the police and soon Ulrich and Yumi were leaving the store.

It wasn't long before the two teens had found the police station. And luck had been on their side too because the two people chasing them didn't find them again.

"Are we sure about this?" Yumi asked. The doors were glass doors and they could see the people inside. They looked really busy and like they didn't want to be bothered.

"This is our only option right now, so yeah," Ulrich replied. He boldly walked through the doors and up to the rotund man sitting at the first desk. He noticed the two teen's right away.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Um… we were just kidnapped and we need a way to get back home," Ulrich said. Yumi smacked him upside the head for being so direct. The policeman looked at them with interest now.

"Kidnapped you say? By who?"

"We don't know sir. They had masks on," replied Yumi.

"And how do you expect us to help?"

"By giving us a ride home!" Ulrich said. Yumi glanced out the window and noticed the two guys. They both took off their masks and looked as if they were heading in.

"Ulrich, they're back!" she said.

"Behind the desk!" Ulrich said, jumping over the desk and ducking down low. Yumi quickly followed.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us!" Yumi hissed at the guy.

The two men walked in looking all calm and innocent.

"Excuse me sir. We seem to have lost our kids, and we're hoping you could help us find them," one said.

"The first is a headstrong boy with brown hair, bangs hanging out on the right. He has green denim jeans and a green jacket," the other said.

"The second is a black haired girl with all black clothing. She's the oldest of the two," the first one said.

Ulrich nearly jumped up when he heard them call him headstrong. He kept his mouth shut though.

"What was the cause of their disappearance?" the policeman asked.

"How should we know? They simply ran away," the second one said.

"Their names please," the policeman said.

"Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama," the first one said. The policeman hesitated before saying what he said next.

"I have seen them, not that long ago they came in claiming that they had been kidnapped and wanted a ride home," the policeman said.

"Do you know where they went after that?" the first one asked. The policeman shook his head while discreetly pointed downward. Truth was he didn't want anything to do with these kids.

The second man jumped over the desk and looked at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hello kids, it's time to go home. You've had your mom's worried sick," he said with a wry smile. Yumi slapped him across the face.

"If your posing as my father you'll have to do better than that!" she said. Ulrich and Yumi jumped out and ran to the back of the station.

"Come on kids, all we want to do is take you home," the first man said.

"You two are lying through your teeth!" Ulrich said.

"That's enough out of you young man!" the first one said. "You are grounded for two weeks!"

"For what? Not going with total strangers who are trying to kill me? Trying to find my way back to my real home?!" Ulrich shouted.

"That's enough out of all of you!" a policewoman with fiery red hair yelled. "Kids, why do you refuse to go with your fathers?"

"Because they kidnapped us! We don't live in this city! Ulrich was calmly walking me home when they came out of nowhere and grabbed us! We don't even know who they are!" Yumi said. There was enough sincerity in her voice that let everyone know she was telling the truth.

"Is that true Ulrich?" the woman asked.

"The whole truth. I think I'll also mention that they were planning to kill us, and that would be why they have guns!" Ulrich said. A policeman walked over to the two kidnappers and searched them. Sure enough, there were guns on them.

"Well then, I guess these two will be standing trial, and I'll be taking you two home," the woman said.

-End of Chapter 3-

I know that I took a while with getting this out, so I hope a longer chapter than normal will help make up for that.


	4. they're back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

This story is far from over, so stay with me here!

Kidnapped

Chapter 4

Ulrich and Yumi had been returned to Kadic and greeted by relieved friends.

They were relatively unscathed, other than Ulrich's scraped chin and both of their memories.

It was a week later when the call came to them.

Ulrich had been about to take a test in science class when Jim came in, bringing him down to the principals office. Yumi was already there, having been pulled out of English.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ulrich asked. His chin was mostly healed now.

"The Mr. Delmas will see them now," the secretary said. Jim ushered the two of them in without saying anything.

In the office were two people: Mr. Delmas and a police officer.

"Hey, you're – from somewhere," Ulrich said, not recalling where he had seen her before.

"I'm the officer who brought you back here last week," she supplied. Ulrich nodded his acknowledgement.

"So what did they charge the guy who kidnapped us?" Yumi asked. Mr. Delmas looked at Ulrich and Yumi as if they had three heads. This was news to him.

"I'm afraid that's why I'm here. The trial wasn't going to be until tomorrow, but the two of them escaped," the officer said. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other.

"What kind of security do you have in that town?" Ulrich asked, completely serious.

"We have good security, except for this one night guard who fell asleep on duty last night near the cell," the officer said.

"Thank you for informing us, we'll keep an eye out for them," Yumi said. She and Ulrich went back to class.

"That's a little upsetting," Yumi said.

"I'm beginning to think Xana secretly activated a tower and made those two," Ulrich said.

"No, they weren't Xanafied. We would have seen it in their eyes," Yumi said. Ulrich shrugged.

At lunch they told the others.

"You don't seem worried at all though," Aeilita said.

"If we can handle Xana then why should we be worried about regular people?" asked Ulrich.

"Because these people must actually have a reason for wanting to kill you other than you ruin all his evil plans," Jeremy said.

"Well he might not be worried but I'm completely freaked!" Yumi said.

"We got away from them once didn't we?"

"Barely, and now they know what game we're doing. It is not gonna be so easy next time," Yumi said.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Ulrich asked.

"Enough already you two! I hate it when you argue!" Odd said. "Ulrich, you're being a little cocky right now, and Yumi, you're being a worrywart. What's even more frustrating is seeing two people who like each other but won't do anything about it!"

Ulrich looked down at his food, and Yumi looked out the window; both had ashamed faces. Then it hit them what he said, and simultaneously they jerked their heads back at Odd.

"What was that last part?" Ulrich asked.

"You like Yumi, but since she said that she just wanted to be friends you stopped going after her. Yumi, you like Ulrich, and I haven't figured out why you don't after him. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines while you two just sit there," Odd said. Aeilita was very tempted to slap Odd for interfering with Ulrich and Yumi's love life.

"While I'm at it, I've had it with Einstein and Princess ignoring their feeling for each other as well. Einstein, you like Princess, Princess, you like Einstein, what's the problem?!" Odd said.

A door slammed extremely loudly, as if done on purpose, which it was. Everyone turned towards the slammed door, and Yumi almost screamed in frustration.

"Yumi," Ulrich whispered, "under the table. We'll crawl to the kitchen and hide there."

If you haven't figured it out yet, it's the kidnappers.

And boy did they look mad.

And they had two guns, each.

-End of Chapter 4-

Sorry for the late update, writers block. Better late than never though. (takes cautious glance at angry mob outside window)

I'll be running now. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. trouble, big time

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I still have not figured out why that comes up twice. It's very annoying.

Kidnapped

Chapter 5

Ulrich and Yumi were currently on the disgusting cafeteria floor, working their way towards the kitchen.

"Nobody panic," one of the kidnappers said.

"We're only here to collect a certain two people by the names of Ulrich and Yumi. If you cooperate with us and tell us where they are, no one will get hurt," the other one said.

"If you don't cooperate, well, let's just say my buddy here and I are gonna have some fun," the first one said, taking the safety lock off.

"What do you want with Stern and Ishyama?" Jim asked.

"That's none of your concern, now is it?" the first one said, aiming his gun at Jim.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Jim said, raising his hands and backing away slowly.

"Yumi, change of plans," Ulrich whispered to her. "I'm gonna go out there and give myself to them. I'll tell them that you're not here," Ulrich said. Yumi was too scared to do anything so she just nodded. Ulrich got out from under the table.

"Put the guns down, I'm right here," Ulrich said, showing his face.

"That's a good boy, now get over here or this teacher is gonna get it!"

"No need to be threatening poor teachers like that," Ulrich said, walking over to them casually.

"Where's the girl?" one asked.

"How should I know?"

"Because you two know each other!"

"That doesn't mean I know where she is right now, does it?" Ulrich said.

"Shut up you smart –beep," the second guy said. Ulrich was in front of them now.

He could have said something clever at them, but instead, Ulrich walked right past them and out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the first guy yelled. Ulrich didn't answer, instead he just kept walking. As soon as Ulrich was out of the cafeteria doors and had heard them close, he made a sharp right and bolted.

"We'll kill everyone in here!" one guy warned. Ulrich was out of earshot though.

"Hey! Come get me!" Yumi yelled, standing at another door. The kidnappers jerked their head in her direction and aimed their guns at her. Yumi ran out the door just before they fired at her. She bolted after Ulrich.

"So, where are we going?" Yumi asked.

"Away from here!" was the answer.

The two turned a corner just as one of the guns was fired, sailing past the turn and into the gym room doors. Ulrich recognized the black van as they went past it. That would not be good.

"Up ahead!" Ulrich said, meaning the left turn. They both turned onto the road and then Ulrich made another quick turn. Ulrich pressed himself against the wall a ways down and grabbed Yumi and pulled her against the wall.

Yumi was about to scream out in shock, and Ulrich saw it coming. He covered her mouth with his hand though.

"Where'd those brats go?" one of the kidnappers asked.

"How should I know?" the other one answered. "Let's just start shooting off a round of shots everywhere and see if we get lucky."

"That's the best plan you've ever had, Jared," the one said. And so it was done. Jared and the other person did not have any luck on their side though. Ulrich and Yumi managed to remain in the shadows.

"Let's go around with the van," Jared said. The other one's answer wasn't loud enough for Ulrich and Yumi to hear. Once Ulrich was sure they were gone he moved his hand from Yumi's mouth.

"Don't ever do that again," Yumi whispered.

"Sorry, just trying to keep us alive here," Ulrich whispered back, completely serious.

"Let's call the police and head over to my house," Yumi said. Ulrich nodded and retrieved his cell phone from inside his pocket. The two hear the roar of an engine in the distance as Ulrich punched in the numbers.

"Hello, this is 9-1-1 emergency, what is your emergency?" was the answer. The voice sounded tired and almost robotic. Ulrich ignored that for the time being.

"Hi, I'm with a friend and we have two insane people with guns trying to kidnap us. Right now we're at Kadic boarding school, and soon we'll be at –insert whatever Yumi's address is here- in an effort to hide from them," Ulrich said.

"Remain calm, we will have people there to assist you in a few minutes," the voice said.

"Okay, hurry!" Ulrich said, and then hung up.

"Let's go," Yumi said, and they were off.

They didn't really hear the squeal of tired until they were a few blocks away from Yumi's house.

**A/n: The rest of this chapter definitely falls under a T rating. So if that bothers you, skip the rest of this chapter.**

"Ulrich, I've never said this to anyone before, but I'm scared," Yumi said. The squealing tires were a heck of a lot louder now. Ulrich glanced behind him and saw the van. The one on the passenger side was leaning out the window, his gun at the ready. You could almost hear the click of the safety trigger being turned off.

Ulrich was pretty sure that this one was Jared, and he seemed to have a problem with Yumi, because that's where his gun was aimed. Ulrich watched as Jared started pulling his finger, ever so slowly.

Neither of them had noticed that Ulrich had stopped, but when Yumi did she was a few yards ahead of him. They took a glance at each other, and Ulrich made a split second decision.

Jared pulled the trigger.

Yumi cringed, waiting for impact. The impact was so strong though that she was surprised to have been pushed back a good 15 feet. She opened her eyes, looking for where the bullet had hit. She was blood free, and Ulrich was next to her, holding his knee.

"Ulrich, what did you do?!" Yumi screamed. She saw the crimson blood soaking through his pant leg, covering his hands. The sticky sweet smell was sickening.

"I just saved your life! It's only my leg, I'll be – Watch out!" Ulrich cried. Yumi stood up, just in time to be hit by the speeding van. Ulrich didn't hear the impact, he heard the gut wrenching sound of Yumi's upper thigh bone and left wrist crunching together.

As Ulrich watched in horror, Yumi was sent up into the air. She would have gone so much further if not for the building she crashed into. She hung there for a minute before falling back down the hard cement.

Weird how there was no other traffic around during this.

Yumi landed on the sidewalk with a loud crack, blood starting to come out of her head. Ulrich was still watching when he was grabbed and thrown into the back of the van, which he had completely forgotten about.

He was at their mercy though. Ulrich couldn't run, let alone walk, away from this. And the one made sure that he wouldn't by knocking him out.

I bet you thought I would end there, didn't you?

Yumi awoke to many anxious faces looking at her. She recognized Odd first because of his hair. Slowly other faces began to come into focus as her eyes adjusted. Her parents were there on one side of her, and on her other side was Odd, Jeremy, and Aeilita.

Her first thought was 'where am I and why is everybody staring at me'? Then her memory began to come back and she pieced it together. She was in a Hospital, and her friends and family had been waiting for her to wake up. Where was Ulrich then?

Wait, he had been shot in the leg, he probably had his own room. Wouldn't he still be on crutches though?

"Oh, honey you're awake!" her mother exclaimed.

"You've had us so worried," her father said.

"Where's Ulrich?" Yumi managed, and everybody's face fell at once. Odd was the one who kept his composure enough to tell her.

"You see, while you were unconscious, well, those kidnappers from the cafeteria took him. Cops are still looking for him," Odd said. Aeilita started crying into Jeremy's shirt, and he held her close.

"Still, how long have I been out?" Yumi asked.

"Almost two weeks sweetie," her mother said.

Two weeks, so chances of finding Ulrich alive by now…

…were not good.

-End of Chapter 5-

Now I'm starting to get to the good stuff, so hang on.

I've got a lot more in store.

Review please and let me know what you think!

P.S. I am aware that the rated t part wasn't all that intense. If you think differently, let me know.


	6. still in trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko.

Just out of curiosity, was there something wrong with chapters 3 and 4 because NO ONE reviewed those chapters? That is why I've been late with updates.

Kidnapped

Chapter 6

Yumi was still in the hospital a week later. She had found out her damage report after finding out about Ulrich.

Two broken ribs and four fractured ribs;

A cracked skull;

Broken left wrist;

Broken left thigh bone;

Dislocated right shoulder; now popped back into place;

And multiple bruises all over.

Yumi was on a speedy recovery though, and it was a miracle she didn't have any brain damage. Well, not entirely true.

Yumi was able to admit that she loved Ulrich more than a friend, more than a brother even.

She knew from before the accident that Ulrich loved her to.

If there was any person in the world that Yumi would have to go through this with, she would have picked Ulrich anyway.

But here they are three weeks after the accident, and all the police had to show for it was part of his jacket; a bloodstained part in something like a rectangle, most likely meant to be a bandage for his knee. The police didn't even have an accurate trail to follow.

At least not yet they didn't.

Jeremy on the other hand, was almost surpassing Einstein himself.

Jeremy knew Ulrich would still have his phone, even after all that. Yumi saying that he was the one who had called proved that. So what does Jeremy do?

Track Ulrich's phone.

Find the phone, find Ulrich.

Or at least a good trail.

Jeremy told the police his discovery, and the police went to work.

Someone was always with Yumi, mainly for the sake of her mental stability. Yumi was on a normal sleeping routine though, so that helped.

Ulrich's kidnapping story was number one on the news, and Yumi's 'accident' was number two. Then it was the celebrity problems.

Jeremy was now working with the police to track Ulrich's phone. All the police felt stupid for not thinking of tracking Ulrich's phone.

As of now, Ulrich was nearing some forest not far from town. That was the latest news. What was the most puzzling was the fact that Ulrich hadn't called for help.

A few batches of policemen had been sent after the trail they had. All they could do now was hope for the best.

But fate didn't really approve of that plan.

Jeremy was monitoring the movement of Ulrich went the signal went dead.

"I lost the signal!" he called, already typing away. More policemen were by his side in no time.

Yumi was talking with Odd and Aeilita when Jeremy came in. Yumi's face lit up at the sight of him, knowing he would give them the latest on Ulrich's whereabouts. His face was grave though, very little hope on it.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Aeilita asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"We lost Ulrich's signal. I was watching where he was heading… I should have paid more attention…" he trailed off. Yumi's face fell. She knew what that meant without any further explanation. Jeremy had only been watching with half his mind, so when they lost the signal he hadn't known where.

"It's not your fault Einstein. There's still hope for Ulrich," Odd said, trying his best to lift the mood of the atmosphere in the room, but not succeeding in the least.

Aeilita hugged Jeremy, crying softly into his shirt.

"All we need now is a Xana attack and we'll all be dead," Odd said, falling to the mood of the atmosphere.

"He has been unnaturally quiet these last few weeks, which isn't good regardless of the situation at hand right now. I have more upsetting news though," Jeremy said.

"What could possibly be worse?" Yumi said, speaking up for the first time since Jeremy came in. "Ulrich's missing, Xana has something big planned for us, who we won't be able to handle, I won't be out of here for another month, and even the police can't help."

"Well, although all that's pretty bad, I have one more thing to add. It's about the general area of where we lost Ulrich's signal."

-End of Chapter 6-

I know it was short, and I know I jumped around a lot in the beginning, but I still need your reviews to fuel this story.


	7. bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

That really annoys me.

I'm doing my best to update on time, whether it works or not.

Kidnapped

Chapter 7

Everyone in Yumi's hospital room held their breath. Except Jeremy of course, he already knew the answer.

"Where was he?" Yumi asked in a whisper.

"Ulrich was near some cliff," Jeremy said. Yumi whimpered. Now she knew he was dead. There was no way he could have survived something like that with a bad leg. "There was a river below, so it is possible that he survived the fall."

"But is it possible that he survived the river?" Odd asked. Jeremy shrugged. Yumi was crying, and Aeilita was on the verge of going into hysterics and permanently staining Jeremy's shirt with her tears.

"We don't know how bad the river is. The police have sent out one of the batches to check it out. We'll know by tomorrow night if it's possible or not," Jeremy said. His face hadn't changed at all since he walked in the room, and now everyone else mirrored his face.

Tomorrow night. They could wait that long, right?

Not patiently.

Yumi was drumming on her bed with her good hand, watching the seconds tick by. T.V. didn't help much. The commercials took longer than ever. Her parents couldn't keep her attention for more than two minutes before she returned her gaze to the clock.

Finally, at around 6:30 Jeremy came in. Odd and Aeilita were already in the room. His face didn't betray anything this time, although he did look nervous.

"The police heard from the batch that was sent to check out the river. It's a pretty easy river at first, but most of it is rapids," Jeremy said.

"Well, people go white water rafting all the time though, so it's still possible, isn't it?" Odd asked, still trying to keep the jokes alive.

"This river is one that is forbidden to go white water rafting in. The current is too strong, the rocks too sharp, and altogether just too unpredictable. It would be a miracle if Ulrich were found alive," Jeremy said, and that was when his voice broke.

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe it. Ulrich was gone.

Forever.

"Why did this have to happen to him?" Odd asked aloud, his voice on the verge of crying. "Why not one of us?"

"Think Odd," Yumi said, her voice extremely quiet. "If there was one person out of all of us who could possibly have survived this, who do you think it would have been?"

"It would have been Ulrich," Aeilita said, and that was when she lost it. She ran into Jeremy's arms and cried against him. The two of them cried softly to each other. Yumi's tears ran down her cheeks silently, her eyes closed. Odd was the same.

After a few silent moments of grieving for Ulrich Jeremy continued.

"The police are still looking for his body. They figure it will be down past the rapids, but there isn't much of the river left after the rapids."

The friends parted with heavy hearts that night, and they knew Ulrich's parents would be taking it even worse when they received the call.

Two police were camped for the night: one male and one female. They were the batch sent to the river. Tomorrow they would find the boy's body and see if he was alive.

"Do you think the boy survived?" the male asked.

"I don't know Emmet. If he's a tough kid he would have thought of something, but if he's a weakling then probably not," the female said.

"If he's anything like that Jeremy kid then it's probably an even split, a 50-50 chance," Emmet said.

"What do you think his condition will be like?"

"That's a tough call. We already know he'll have a broken knee, possible infected by now. A couple of other broken limbs; a complete miracle if he survived, wouldn't you say Kate?"

"Hmm, you got that right," Kate said. She had strawberry blond hair down to her mid-back, currently in a bun to keep it out of her way, and emerald green eyes, much like Aeilita's.

"Oh well, I'll see in the morning," Emmet said. He had cropped black hair and hazel eyes, just a smidge too close together.

When they awoke the next morning, not long after dawn, they had a quick breakfast, packed up their camp, and continued their search down the river. They walked past the rapids, in case the boy was holding on to something in them, but they saw nothing.

The river eventually opens out into a big lake which then has a small stream that leads out to the sea, the two police prayed deeply that the boy hadn't continued down the stream.

"Hey Emmet, what's that?" Kate asked, pointing to some lump in the lake on the other side. It was a good sized lake, about 50 yards in diameter, so they couldn't quite make out any features, only that it was some lump.

"I don't know, Kate, think we should take a look?"

"If it could possibly be that boy we have to," Kate answered. That settled that. The two walked to where the lake became a stream and jumped over. They walked to where the lump was. It was a boy, and there was a puddle of blood around him.

"Is it the right boy?" Emmet asked. Kate took a picture out of her pocket. It was the right boy.

"That's him alright. Check if he's breathing while I report in," Kate said. Emmet bent down to the boy's neck. It was the moment of truth.

"I don't believe it. This boy survived those rapids. He's alive!"

-End of Chapter 7-

I thought about leaving you a cliffhanger, but I decided to be nice and let you know if he was alive or not. And I leave too many cliffhangers with this story. Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Ulrich's story

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

This chapter starts the day of Yumi's accident. It'll explain what happened to Ulrich.

Kidnapped

Chapter 8

Ulrich watched as Yumi fell back to the ground. The next thing he knew, strong hands had wrapped around his arms and dragged him into the van. Ulrich hadn't realized that the van had stopped, and now he was in it.

And he couldn't run away.

His knee was still bleeding badly, so Ulrich tore off part of his jacket and wrapped it around his knee. It wasn't a perfect bandage, but it would have to do.

"Stop fussing," Jared said, pointing a gun at him. There went plan A of calling for help.

"This is gonna be one heck of a paycheck when we're done," the other guy said.

"You got that right Cosmo. Boss has never offered us so much money for killing people before. He usually did say it in much more of an understandable manner, but as long as we get that money I don't care," Jared said.

So that's why these guys kept coming back into his life. They were getting paid to do it. And Xana was probably the one offering them money. He was going after the strongest two off of Lyoko. Ulrich and Yumi knew how to fight much better than Odd or the others.

Why would Xana want others to do his dirty work though? And how did Jeremy not know about it?

"You know, I think we should have fun with this pain before we get rid of him," Cosmo said.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. Killers could be so simple minded. As long as they got the money, they could care less.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jared said. You could even hear the smile in his voice.

"Abuse and then the cliff?" Cosmo guessed. His voice had a smile in it to. Ulrich watched as they crossed the town border line. He was dead meat.

"Oh yeah!" Jared said, laughing. When Jared tilted his head back Ulrich slid closer a bit. If he could just get that gun…

"Hey! I said don't move!" Jared said, and fired off a shot that hit Ulrich's shoulder.

"I thought you were gonna wait to kill me," Ulrich said, holding his shoulder. It was his right shoulder though, so not much damage done.

"Why aren't you crying in pain?" Jared asked, astonishment on his face.

"Who said it was a law to always answer pain?" Ulrich said.

"You mean to tell me that you don't feel pain?"

"I feel it alright, I just ignore it," Ulrich said.

"This should be even more fun then!" Cosmo said.

A week later they were still in the van. Ulrich was able to stand, and run if he really tried. Cosmo and Jared were keeping him alive, for now. They drove in circles a lot to try and confuse the police. It was after another week that Ulrich tried to escape.

They had been in the woods taking a short 'pit stop' when Ulrich ran off. The bandage around his leg came undone, but Ulrich ignored it. He just kept running. He had to get away from those people. He received many scratches from the trees and bushes he went through and avoided. For a random forest, there was a lot of vegetation.

Ulrich soon heard the two behind him, so he climbed a tree. That was not the best idea when you had a bad knee and a bad shoulder. Ulrich made it to the middle of the tree. He was about 50 feet above the ground, with lots of branches in the way. They shouldn't be able to find him.

"Where'd he go?" Jared asked.

"He might've climbed a tree," Cosmo said, already looking above his head. Ulrich would have blended in completely, if it weren't for the fact that his shoulder wound had opened up again and was bleeding. A few drops of blood landed on Jared's head. Served him right for shooting at Ulrich twice.

"He's up there!" Jared said, wiping the blood off his hair. He aimed his gun and fired. It would have hit Ulrich's forehead, but the breeze shifted the shot to his cheek. Ulrich moved his head, but the bullet still grazed his face. Another scar from this guy. Ulrich wasn't getting down though.

"I guess we'll camp out here until he comes down," Cosmo said, sitting down against a tree and getting comfortable.

Ulrich was in the tree for two days before realizing that he needed to get water soon. His shoulder had closed up again, at least until he climbed down. Then it opened up again.

Ulrich had decided to wait until it was dark and Jared and Cosmo were asleep. He would have made his escape perfectly if a branch hadn't given way under his foot. He fell the rest of the way to the ground, taking many branches with him. The sudden noise awoke Jared and Cosmo, and Ulrich was soon tied up in the back of the van.

Two in a half weeks had passed since Ulrich had been taken. Yumi crossed his mind. Was she okay? Was she even alive? What did they think had happened to him? Were they on the right trail?

Another few days passed with Ulrich tied up in the van. When they had stopped again Jared and Cosmo tied Ulrich to a tree and took out some daggers.

"And now, this little brat is gonna find out what happens when you mess with us," Jared said. He was definitely the most violent of the two. He punched Ulrich in the gut, hard. Ulrich leaned forward, wincing, but didn't make a sound.

"That's starting to get annoying," Cosmo said, running the tip of the blade down Ulrich left arm, cutting the skin and leaving a trail of blood. Again, Ulrich winced, but he didn't make a sound.

"Let's find out what it takes to make him cry!" Jared said, stabbing Ulrich in the side. He purposefully missed any vital points. Ulrich coughed up blood, but other than that he was silent.

"Not good enough in my book!" Cosmo said, punching Ulrich just under his rib cage, right in the spot that causes you to lose your breath. All the breath in Ulrich's lungs rushed out.

They let him recover before continuing by stabbing him in the leg. Well he definitely wouldn't be walking again for awhile.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's come back tomorrow!" Cosmo said, walking back to the van. Jared laughed and walked with him. All they were going to do was leave Ulrich tied to the tree and sleep in the van.

_I have to get untied and bandage these wounds! I can still move my arms-barely- maybe I can maneuver them enough to the knot there…no! I can't reach! Maybe I can untie the knot with my teeth…_

Ulrich did manage to loosen the knot, but he couldn't get it untied. Knight fell, and he could no longer see what he was doing. His life was in the hands of these insane people.

Morning came, and with it a lot of pain. Jared and Cosmo came over to Ulrich about noon with a plate of food.

"Wouldn't you like this?" Jared said, waving the food in front of Ulrich. Ulrich's stomach growled. "Let's untie him, I have an idea," Jared said.

Cosmo untied Ulrich, and Ulrich bolted. Jared was right behind him, and when Ulrich stepped down to hard with the wrong foot, Jared was on top of him, pounding him like there was no tomorrow.

Jared stood up and brought Ulrich up with him. Cosmo had come over, and they started bouncing Ulrich between themselves, kicking him to each other, punching him.

After about five minutes Ulrich already had a swollen eye, bruises covering almost every part of his body visible, and where there wasn't a bruise there was scar.

"Alright, let's just take him to the cliff and get it over with," Cosmo said. "I want to see him fall to his doom."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Cosmo," Jared said. "This kid has been a real pain."

The two of them dragged (I do mean literally) Ulrich to a cliff, and threw him to the edge. Ulrich looked down by mistake, and suddenly he was very dizzy.

The cliff had about a 2 mile drop, or so it looked like, and then if Ulrich was lucky he would hit the ground. The river that was down there was basically one long white water rafting trail. If anyone was brave enough to handle it that is.

"Ha, ha! Look at his face! Oh that is priceless!" Jared said. Cosmo and Jared picked Ulrich up and held him over the edge. They swung him back and forth a couple times. They were definitely having a good time with this, because then they purposefully let go of him when he was still on the cliff. Ulrich swung back into the trees.

"Oh that was good!" Cosmo said. The two of them were practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Ulrich got out his cell phone. He needed help, now. He was right in the middle of texting an SOS to Jeremy when Jared came over, ripped the phone from his hand, and smashed it against the tree. There went Ulrich's last hope.

"All right Cosmo, I think it's time we finish the job," Jared said, taking his dagger out again. He picked Ulrich up and dragged him over to the edge again. Before Cosmo and Jared swung Ulrich over the edge Jared slashed Ulrich across the stomach.

And then before Ulrich knew what was happening he was free falling. Not a happy thing for someone who is afraid of heights. He wanted to scream, attract attention from someone, but he was too scared to scream or do anything. The river ended up taking up a bigger part of the small gorge than Ulrich had anticipated. He would hit the oncoming water whether he wanted to or not.

Ulrich manage to get his body in an upright position and tilt his feet down to make as little impact as possible. This was going to hurt. A lot.

When Ulrich hit the water it was like cannonballing right on to a diamond. And the water was cold! It must have been like 40 degrees in that water. Ulrich kept plunging downward, running out of air in his lungs. He finally remembered how to move again and started kicking his feet to move upwards. He knew the current had him, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

The slash on his stomach wasn't deep, but it was _long._ And it hurt like crazy right now. As did every other cut on his body. Ulrich finally made his head come above water. That air was so good! But his sight wasn't. The rapids were approaching, fast. And there were lots of rocks coming. Big rocks.

Ulrich managed to navigate his way through the rocks pretty well, only slamming into about 10 of them in a half hour. Out of the entire one's he missed though that was pretty good. Of course he would have a bruise the size of Europe on his back tomorrow. Or in five minutes.

Most of the time Ulrich just went with the flow of the river, only adjusting course when there was a rock in the way or some other obstacle. Xana wasn't even the real person behind this and this was the worst state Ulrich has ever been in. Everything hurt and everything was wet.

Ulrich saw the lake about an hour in a half later. Unfortunately he didn't pay attention for 15 seconds while he saw that, crashed into a rock, flipped over the rock, hitting his head and then everything went black.

-End of Chapter 8-

Probably my longest chapter for this story. I figured doing it this way would make it easier to understand. Leave me many reviews and let me know what you think!


	9. awake at last

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I'm a little late, I know.

Kidnapped

Chapter 9

Yumi was sitting up in her bed, doing some make up work for school. School was the only thing that could her mind off the catastrophe. She looked at the clock. School was out, so where were the others? Xana was probably active again.

The door to her room burst open, and Odd was standing there, panting.

"Good news… Ulrich…Okay…Still… unconscious…" Odd managed. Yumi dropped her text book. Ulrich was okay? Ulrich was alive! It didn't matter if he was unconscious or not, he was alive!

Damage report for Ulrich Stern:

Two broken ribs, three fractured ones;

Gun shots in right knee and shoulder;

Stab wounds in left shin and side;

Gash across stomach;

Gash going down left arm;

Small gash across left cheek;

And multiple bruises everywhere.

Estimated time for awaking: a week.

But of course, Ulrich did not keep to a schedule. He woke up two days after Yumi found out, and she had found out about him being alive the day after he was admitted to the hospital in Kadic.

Ulrich opened his eyes and saw his mom staring at him. He didn't see his dad anywhere, but that was probably a good thing. All his dad would do is yell at him like always.

"Oh honey you're awake!" his mom said with glee. It took Ulrich a minute to realize that he wasn't dead. He had somehow survived being kidnapped. He had somehow survived a river rapid so bad people were not allowed in it. He had somehow survived being shot two in half times, and everything else that happened to him. And he wasn't even in pain.

"Mom?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes honey, it's me," she said. "Does anything hurt? The doctors were afraid to put you on pain pills yet because they didn't know if the water had done anything."

"No, nothing hurts," Ulrich said. "What time is it?"

"About one in the afternoon, sweetie," his mom said. Well that explained why his friends weren't hovering over him to.

"How's Yumi?" he asked.

"Who's Yumi?" his mom asked. Well there went that answer. He would just have to suffer until his friends got here. Unless…

"Yumi Ishyama. She's one of my friends, and she was hit by a van the day I was kidnapped," Ulrich said. "Is she still in the hospital or did they let her go?"

"I don't know. I'll go check for you," his mom said. She got up and left. Ulrich closed his eyes. He knew for sure that he had been missing for at least three in half weeks. But how long had he been out since then? How long had he been unconscious before they found him?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

Ulrich's mom came in about five minutes later with Yumi in a wheelchair.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed when she saw that he was awake. Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, it's me, mostly in one piece," Ulrich said. Yumi wheeled her chair over to the bed.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"Those two guys kidnapped me, shot me in the shoulder, we drove around in circles a lot, I escaped, I was grazed across my cheek with a bullet, we drove around in more circles, they tied me to a tree, beat me up, and then threw me over a cliff," Ulrich summarized. The two heard a thud, and turned to see that Ulrich's mom had fainted.

"I probably shouldn't have told her," Ulrich said.

"Oh well, as long as you're okay now," Yumi said.

"What have I missed?" Ulrich asked.

"Not much. You've been the main event around here as far as I know," Yumi said. "Xana's been pretty quiet though. Haven't heard from him since before the catastrophe," Yumi said.

"They're going to know that we're still alive," Ulrich said.

"Who is?" Yumi asked, puzzled.

"Cosmo and Jared, the kidnappers; they're bounty hunters, and we're the bounty," Ulrich said.

"I hate it when you're right with these things," Yumi said. "I thought we were finally free of them."

"Not when we have a price on our heads. I'll give you one guess as to who's behind this," Ulrich said.

"Xana," Yumi mouthed.

"We'll have to dye our hair and change our wardrobes and names," Ulrich said.

"Maybe we should just call witness protection," Yumi said.

"Except we're victims," Ulrich joked. Yumi smiled.

"As long as you're with me, I can handle it."

-End of Chapter 9-

I got a little mushy at the end, but I liked it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!


	10. more bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Okay, this chapter is when things start to get a little crazy. Try and keep up.

Kidnapped

Chapter 10

Yumi and Ulrich were out of the hospital, but the danger was still around. When the two of them came back to school for the first time in quite a few weeks they were the talk of the school. Especially Ulrich with all his new scars.

Mr. Delmas was in his office when he received two phone calls. The first was from Mr. Stern.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Delmas, this is Mr. Ryan Stern."

"Ah, Mr. Stern, it is a pleasure to hear from you. I trust you son is doing well?"

"Ulrich has made an excellent recovery. He even attended classes all last week."

"That is good news."

"Yes, but, my wife and I would like to have him closer to home, so we are pulling him out of Kadic."

"I can only understand too well. I would do the same for my Elizabeth," Mr. Delmas said.

"We also have recently adopted a child, and we would like to enroll him in Kadic."

"That would be marvelous!" Mr. Delmas said, writing everything down.

"I will be by to pick Ulrich up tomorrow afternoon, and then the next day I shall drop off our adopted child, Jacob."

"Why not do it all in the same day?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I would like the boys to get to know one another first a little, if you don't mind."

"Ah, now I understand. That is an excellent plan. So, I shall see you tomorrow then," Mr. Delmas said.

"Yes, until tomorrow."

Mr. Delmas put the phone on the hook just in time for it to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Delmas? This is Mrs. Ishyama."

"Why, hello Mrs. Ishyama. What can I do for you today?"

"In the safety of our daughter, Yumi, we are transferring her to another boarding school across country. This way the people responsible for hurting her won't find her so easily."

"I'm sorry to hear that. When will her last day be?"

"Her last day will be tomorrow, that way she can have some more time with her friends. Oh, and Mr. Delmas?"

"Yes?"

"My husband and I have been thinking of adopting another child, preferably a girl, and we were hoping to enroll her in Kadic."

"I see no problem with that."

"We will be picking her up tonight, and then have her first day in two days."

"Everything will be ready for her. I am sorry to hear that Yumi will be leaving, but it's for the best," Mr. Delmas said, calculating the possibilities of having two students leave and then have another two come in, adopted from said students families.

"We shall see you in two days then."

Mr. Delmas hung up and wrote down the new news.

Ulrich and Yumi were both quiet at lunch. They each knew that they wouldn't see each other like this again, and that they wouldn't be able to let their friends know what was happening. Aeilita immediately picked up on their mood.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked. Jeremy and Odd were in a heated debate about whether or not design anything new for Lyoko.

"Well, my dad thinks it would be safer for me to leave town," Ulrich said, not looking up. He would have given anything away if he did.

"That's the way my parents are too. Tomorrow's my last day," Yumi said, mentally tacking on _'As Yumi Ishyama'._

"I'm going back home tomorrow afternoon," Ulrich said.

"I'm going across country to a new boarding school," said Yumi.

"What? They can't do that! Force them to let you stay!" Odd said, suddenly paying attention.

"Well, the thing is, I think they're right. These kidnappers aren't Xana. This is the real world. It was actually my idea in the first place," Ulrich said. He hated lying to his friends this way, especially since he wasn't really going anywhere. Only his normal wardrobe was, and so were most of his possessions.

"Yeah, same here. Our parents talked a lot while we were still in the hospital, and they think this is the best and the safest idea for both of us," Yumi said. She wasn't actually referring to what they all thought she was, but they didn't have to know that.

"This isn't fair! We don't want to see you guys go!" Odd said. "Who's gonna be my roommate and make fun of Kiwi all the time?"

"I'm sorry Odd, but this really is the best way to do it," Ulrich said. He was going to burst out laughing any minute at all their faces and the fact they all believed him, so he left the table and went outside.

"I'm gonna be late for class," Yumi said, also wanting to burst out laughing. The charade was going perfectly. The hard part wouldn't be until tomorrow when they actually had to say goodbye.

-End of Chapter 10-

I have a good feeling most of you can guess what is going to happen. I'm just going to let you dangle on this cliff for awhile.

And I really don't care that I leave you with so many cliff hangers. It is too much fun.


	11. Jacob and Jenna

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

This story is just getting started, so I hope you don't think it's over yet.

Kidnapped

Chapter 11

Ulrich stood at the front of the school, his suitcase next to him. He had sad look on his face, more of for just deceiving his friends. For his own safety, Ulrich would be gone. Ulrich was leaving, pretty much disappearing off the face of the planet.

Odd walked up to him. They were quiet for a few minutes. Odd wasn't in on the secret, so he thought Ulrich would just be going to a different school from now on.

"So, you're really leaving," Odd said.

"Yes. It seems weird that it isn't just because of my grades," Ulrich said. He was going along with the charade, knowing that this hurt his friends.

"It won't be the same with you gone."

"I've got an adopted brother coming to take my place. Keep an eye on him would you?"

"Sure, no problem," Odd said. "What's his name?"

"Jacob, he's got red hair."

"Should be easy to find him then."

Ulrich allowed himself a small smile. Yumi was walking towards them from the school. William practically tried to bolt her to the gym floor.

"Hey," Yumi said.

"Hey," Ulrich replied. This would the last time they saw each other like this. They weren't even aware of what each other would look like yet.

"So, this is it then," Yumi said. They had to make it look like they would never see each other again.

"I guess so."

"I'm gonna miss you Ulrich."

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you."

Yumi was actually about to cry to that, and Odd gave her a farewell hug. That was all she could take. Yumi bolted down the street towards her house.

Jeremy and Aeilita came over then. Aeilita was almost crying, and she probably would too in a few minutes.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't have a choice anymore. The real world is after me, I have to hide myself as well as I can to try and keep the worlds guessing."

"We're gonna miss you," Aeilita said. Ulrich's parents drove up, and his dad walked out of the car.

"I might come back for a visit in a few months. Jacob can act as a relay for us."

"Where is Jacob?" Odd asked.

"He won't be here until tomorrow. My dad wanted us to get to know each other a little tonight."

"I meant now."

"To that I have no answer," Ulrich said. He tried to make his face look bewildered, but it didn't exactly come out right.

"We'll keep in touch," Jeremy said.

"I'm changing my cell number, and it'll be too risky to try and call here for at least three months. I'm lucky Jared and Cosmo haven't already come back for me."

"Maybe a clean break would be better," Aeilita said. Her voice was a whisper.

"It might be better. I've got to go. Make sure Jacob stays out of trouble," Ulrich said, walking to the car. His dad had already put the suitcase in the truck, and Ulrich climbed into the back seat.

"You're sure you don't want to tell them?" his mother asked him.

"I'm sure. Like Aeilita said, a clean break between Ulrich and them would be better."

"And between Ulrich and Yumi?" his mother asked.

"We'll still see each other. We've already planned that part. We'll just be different people on the outside."

Ulrich watched as his friends faded into the distance. He knew that he had to do this, but going through with it was much harder.

Odd had gotten up ridiculously early the next day. He was not in the mood for sleeping. His best friend had just left the school, the country even. And now he would be stuck babysitting said friend's adopted brother who was basically taking his place.

Breakfast went by silently, and then Jeremy, Odd, and Aeilita went to wait by the school gates. Whoever Yumi's adopted sister wouldn't come until later, but Jacob would probably be here soon.

And sure enough, barely even five minutes after they had sat down to wait, the Stern's car pulled up. It was only Jacob and Mr. Stern, and for some reason that bothered Odd.

Jacob stepped out of the car, and he had red hair alright. Odd looked him up and down. Blue jeans and a simple black jacket zipped all the way up. The collar was up, making a ring around Jacob's neck.

Aeilita paid more attention to Jacob's face than anything. Something about him looked familiar. It definitely wasn't Jacob's blue eyes, they were nothing she had ever seen before.

Jacob was also looking them over. He stopped at Odd's unusual hair, made a questioning look, and then moved on.

"So this is my welcoming committee eh?" Jacob said.

"Yes, that's us!" Odd said.

"You're an odd one," Jacob muttered.

"I'm Aeilita."

"I'm Jeremy."

"And I'm Odd."

"Ah, Ulrich's friends. I assume you know that I'm Jacob then?"

"You assume correctly," Jeremy said.

"Come on son, we need to get you settled in before classes start," Mr. Stern said.

"'k, I guess I'll see you around then," Jacob said, lifting his suitcase and walking away.

"He reminds me of Ulrich," Jeremy said.

"Except Ulrich is a lot quieter towards new people," Odd said.

"Same height and age is hard to come by with adopted siblings though," Aeilita said.

"Hey guys!" a voice said behind them. Hiroki was leading a blond girl into the school yard.

"Hi Hiroki," Aeilita said.

"This is Jennifer," Hiroki said, pointing to the blond girl.

"I prefer Jenna," she said.

"Hi Jenna, I'm Aeilita."

"I'm Odd, and yes that's my name."

"Jeremy; it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're Yumi's friends. She told me a lot about you. I barely even got her to shut up about… what's his name… um, Ulrich! That was it. She also mentioned an obnoxious boy…William. Cute but obnoxious," Jenna said.

"Yeah, that's William all right," Aeilita said. Odd was still looking at Jenna. She wore her blond hair in a loose pony-tail, some strands falling around her face. She also had light blue denim jeans with a violet shirt that matched her violet eyes.

"Come on Jenna, we need to get you your schedule before classes start," Hiroki said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Don't be so impatient. Catch you guys at lunch?" Jenna asked them.

"Um, sure," Aeilita said.

Jenna and Hiroki walked away towards the principal's office, just as Jacob and his dad were walking away. Jacob and Jenna caught each other's eye, and Jacob kept watching Jenna, managing to walk into a post in the process.

Odd cracked up laughing at that. Jenna was giggling a little too, and she was also watching after Jacob, managing to avoid all the posts.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, we're roommates," Jacob called. Odd immediately stopped laughing. He really would be stuck babysitting.

And how on Earth would he explain running out all the time for Xana? With Ulrich and Yumi gone, all three of the warriors left would always have to go to Lyoko. There would be no one left to stay on Earth.

"Just great," Odd muttered.

"Come on, we'll be late for class," Jeremy said, walking off with Aeilita. Odd reluctantly followed.

-End of Chapter 11-

He, he, Jacob ran into a post, he, he. I couldn't resist. I have been dropping hints in the chapters, no matter how subtle they might be to you. Review and let me know what you think! Please!

Great, now I'm begging. See what you've made me do?


	12. here we go again

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I am so sorry! I pretty much just forgot about this story!

Kidnapped

Chapter 12

Jacob and Jenna had been attending classes for about two weeks now. Jacob had the same schedule Ulrich had, and Jenna had the same schedule Yumi had. Jacob also shared a room with Odd, much too said boy's dislike.

Jacob and Jenna also spent a lot of time together, and away from the group, which was fine with them. Anyone could tell that they were falling for each other.

"How long do you think we should wait before we tell them?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Let's wait another month, make sure we're still not being attacked."

"I never did ask, but how are you hiding your scars?"

"I have to use some lotion that makes my skin darker, which also helps hide who I was."

"It's gonna be hard when the virus attacks. How will we just stay on the side lines?"

"I don't know. I would love to know why he's been so quiet though. Jeremy and the others haven't left class early yet, and I haven't had any feeling of déjà vu."

"Maybe it would be better if we tried to avoid them at all costs," Jenna said.

"It might. I hate to do that, but I think it's necessary."

"It would also be safer for them if they weren't around us if _they_ attacked again."

"Right; that's just one of those things that is easier said than done," Jacob said.

"Have your parents called much?" Jenna said, eyeing Aeilita as she walked over to them.

"Not really," Jacob said, catching on. "They're busy getting Ulrich settled at his new school, and I'm use to change so I adapt quickly."

"Hi guys," Aeilita said.

"Hello Aeilita," Jenna said politely.

"What's up?" asked Jacob.

"Not much really. Mind if I sit with you? The guys over there are fighting about something again, and I'd rather not deal with it."

"Not at all," said Jenna.

Aeilita sat down next to Jacob.

"I didn't interrupt did I?" asked Aeilita.

"No, we were just about done that conversation anyway. So what are you and Jeremy up to these days?" asked Jenna. If there was one thing she was going to do, it was make sure Jeremy and Aeilita ended up together.

"Oh, um, not much really. We've been working on this computer program, it's going really well," Aeilita said, blushing.

"What kind of program?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"We've been testing the possibilities of a universal virus firewall," Aeilita lied smoothly.

"Sounds interesting. I wouldn't want to interfere with your relationship with Jeremy though," Jenna said. Aeilita blushed again.

"We'd better head to class, I'll need all the time I can get on that test," Jacob said, standing up.

"We still have ten minutes left," Aeilita said. Jacob had already walked away though.

"I wonder what got into him," Jenna said. Aeilita shrugged.

"You two look like you're heading in a certain direction," Aeilita hinted. Jenna blushed.

"I don't know. I like him, but I don't know if he likes me. I also really don't want to jeopardize our friendship," Jenna said.

"I can find out for you," Aeilita said. "It'll be our little secret."

"That's just too good an offer to pass up. You're hired," Jenna said. Aeilita laughed at that.

"I won't let you down boss!" she said, playing along.

"That's good. I suppose we should get to class now," Jenna said, getting up. The question she had wanted answered ever since she met him was finally going to be answered at long last. She could hardly wait.

Jeremy, Odd, Aeilita, and Jacob were all in gym right now. The unit they were doing was soccer, and Jim was extremely impressed at what Jacob could do with the ball.

Odd was dribbling the ball down the field, and before he knew what was going on Jacob was dribbling said ball down the field in the opposite direction. Odd actually did a double take.

Aeilita then tried to steal the ball from Jacob. She slid in front of him to kick it to a team mate, but she missed. Jacob had jumped into the air, the ball on top of his foot, therefore lifting the ball with him.

"I slid for nothing?" Aeilita asked to no one in particular. Jacob kicked the ball into the goal. Jim stared wide eyed at Jacob. That kid needed to be on the school soccer team!

Jim grabbed Jacob after class and asked him if he wanted to be on the team. Jacob agreed.

So, a few days later Jacob was in his first match. Nothing could stop him. No matter what the other team did, Jacob kept scoring goal after goal. Of course, there had to be an end to his luck, right?

Of course there was.

Jacob was running down the field with the ball, someone from the other team tried to take the ball, but Jacob had been running faster than anticipated, and the two of them ended up falling towards the ground, tumbling over each other for a bit.

Jacob ended up on his stomach about twenty yards from where he was tripped, and the other member of the team was not far off from him. Both were stunned and not moving right now.

Jenna made a mistake that would cost her dearly, and Jacob had an involuntary mistake.

"Ulrich!" she called out instinctively, forgetting that he was now Jacob. She was staring at his left arm, the one that had the long gash on it. Tumbling on the ground must have wiped away the cream or something he used to cover it.

Jenna covered her mouth with her hand, while Jeremy, Odd, and Aeilita stared at her. That wasn't Ulrich, that was Jacob… wasn't it?

Odd made the connection faster than any of them, which was a shock.

Ulrich and Yumi left on the same day for the same reason.

Both of their parents had adopted kids around that time, who were both attending Kadic.

Why would their parents want to adopt new kids who were exactly the same age as their current kids?

The answer: they wouldn't. Jacob was Ulrich, he had just dyed his hair and was going by a different name now. Jenna was Yumi, but like Ulrich she had dyed her hair and was going by a different name.

"You guys didn't bother to let us in on the charade?" Odd asked.

"What charade?" Jenna asked innocently. While they were having their argument, a black smoke came out of nowhere and creeped along the ground until finding the other team member who had tripped Jacob.

"Oh come on! You know very well what I'm talking about _Yumi_!" Odd said.

"I thought Yumi was at another boarding school now?" Jenna asked sweetly. She would be a perfect actress. The opposite team member walked over to where Jacob was still lying still; why no one had walked over to him yet was anyone's guess. No one seemed concerned about this until the team member (I'm going to call him Guy) picked Jacob up and threw him across the field, forcing him to slam into a goal post. That was when Jacob got defensive.

"You mean to tell us that you and Ulrich have been here the whole time?" Jeremy asked.

"No! Honestly, my name is Jenna! I don't know if Jacob fooled you or not, but I am honestly Jenna!"

"How on Earth can we trust you now?" Odd asked. That was when Jenna saw what was happening on the field.

"Jenna! A little help please?!" Jacob called up to her. Jenna jumped down from the back of the stands and onto the field, dragging Guy off of Jacob. Jacob stood up and got ready for a fight.

"The cat's out of the bag," Jenna said. Jacob looked at her, and gestured to his arm. He looked down and saw the long scar.

"Crud, tumbling on the ground must have rubbed it off. So much for staying underground," Jacob muttered. Guy jumped at both of them, managing to tackle Jenna and also punch Jacob in the jaw.

"We need to get out of here, there's too many people," Jenna said, pushing Guy off herself.

"Follow me then!" Jacob said, taking off into the woods. Jenna followed him. It wasn't long before Guy was on their trail again.

But unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.

Someone who knew the secret.

-End of Chapter 12-

I am so sorry that it took so long! You probably all want to kill me now! Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. They're back! Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Hmm, I don't actually have anything to say right now.

Kidnapped

Chapter 13

Jenna and Jacob ran through the woods, trying to lose Guy. He was quick on his feet though, and trees and bushes didn't prove to be such an obstacle to him as they did to Jenna and Jacob.

Of course, before the two of them had realized it, Jeremy and the others had deactivated the tower and Guy was long behind them. They weren't out of trouble yet though. Life just didn't like them that much.

Jacob had avoided a tree one way, and Jenna had gone another way, and Jacob tripped, just a gunshot was heard. Jared and Cosmo were back yet again.

"Yumi?" Ulrich called. (I'm going back to their real names)

"I'm right here Ulrich, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, standing back up and scanning the area. He saw a glimpse of Jared, just as he ducked behind a tree.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Yumi said.

"Yeah, let's run back the other way," Ulrich said, already bolting back the way they had come.

"What about Guy?"

"I'd rather deal with him than them," Ulrich said. Yumi took off after him. It wasn't long before they were back on the soccer field. Jim grabbed Ulrich as he ran by, almost choking him.

"Where've you been? We need you in the game!" Jim said, throwing Ulrich onto the field.

"But, the guy—," Ulrich stammered. Looked like he would be stuck in the game. Ulrich sighed, stole the ball from a passing player, and started to dribble down the field, glancing over his shoulder ever so often.

After five minutes Jared and Cosmo still hadn't shown, and Ulrich started to relax. They probably wouldn't attack him and Yumi with this many witnesses around.

Ulrich's team won the game a half hour later, 8-4. Jeremy, Odd, and Aeilita were all waiting for him and Yumi afterward, as well as half the school. The scar on Ulrich's arm was showing like a beacon.

"Who are you Jacob?" Odd asked. Ulrich sighed.

"I am Ulrich, Yumi and I came up with this whole charade as a way to stay here but to also stay hidden. It didn't work too well though, Jared and Cosmo still know that we're here; almost shot me back there in the woods too," Ulrich said.

"Why couldn't you tell us? We thought that we'd never see you again!" Aeilita complained.

"It worked best with you not knowing," Yumi said.

"It was harder for us not to blow it anyway," Ulrich said. Odd just pouted and walked away, quickly followed by Jeremy and Aeilita.

"Don't they realize we were just trying to protect them and ourselves?" Yumi asked.

"They're just upset right now cause they didn't figure it out. Just give them a few days and it'll be fine," Ulrich comforted.

Unfortunately, they didn't have a few days to spare.

The very next day, Cosmo and Jared showed up in the cafeteria again. Their assignment was to kill Ulrich and Yumi, and they were going to do it.

"Every one shut up! We're looking for an Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama! If they don't turn themselves in, things are going to get messy!" Cosmo yelled.

"Not again, we barely survived last time!" Ulrich muttered.

"I don't want to risk anyone else's life though," Yumi whispered back to him.

"Jeremy, as soon as we're out of here, call the police and track our phones," Ulrich said.

"You can't be serious," Odd said. "You're gonna hand yourselves over to them?"

"What choice do we have? We're not risking your lives," Ulrich said.

"I'm ready to call," Jeremy said. Ulrich nodded.

"We're right here, don't do anything you'll regret," Ulrich said, standing up. Yumi stood up next to him.

"Get over here, and be quick about it!" Jared said, pointing a gun at them. Ulrich and Yumi walked over to them.

"We really should just kill you now, but there wouldn't be any fun in that," Cosmo said.

"None of you move until we're out of here, understood? We've got camera's everywhere, we'll know if any of you call somebody!" Jared threatened. This was enough to scare everybody into not telling the police. Even Jim.

Now Ulrich and Yumi were bound and gagged in the back of the black van. Where they were headed, they didn't know. Nor did they really want to find out.

Unfortunately, they were going to find out regardless.

-End of Chapter 13-

I know, it was short. Most of my chapters probably will be for awhile, and they will also probably be on no specific pattern. I'll be lucky if I can finish this by Christmas.

Leave a Review, and I'll see you next time.


	14. fight scene!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I'm listening to music while writing this so don't be surprised if something totally random pops up. I do that a lot when listening to music. Don't know why. I just do.

On with the show!!

Kidnapped

Chapter 14

Ulrich was lying face down on the ground. Yumi was screaming. Jared and Cosmo were laughing their heads off. Reinforcements were on the way. Who knew if they would get there in time?

Jared had slashed at Ulrich, catching him in the stomach. Ulrich already had a gash going across his right eye now. Yumi had been beaten. Bruises were already forming from five minutes ago. They were dark bruises.

Ulrich stood up again, holding his torso, like that would stop the bleeding long enough for him to get help. It just might too. He'd already lived through falling off a cliff, being tossed around through insane rapids, and having injuries on top of that.

"How many times do we have to kill you?!" Jared yelled, and fired his gun at Ulrich. Ulrich quickly sidestepped the shot as soon as Jared had pulled the trigger.

"You handle him, I'll take care of the girl," Cosmo said, moving in on Yumi.

"Stay away from me," Yumi warned. "I'm only warning you once."

"Ha, ha; I like 'em feisty!" Cosmo said, unsheathing his dagger.

Yumi ran right up to Cosmo and kicked him in the gut before he even knew what was happening.

"That was for hitting me with the van," Yumi said. She kicked Cosmo below the belt. "That was for what you did to Ulrich."

"You taking all your anger out on me?" Cosmo asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm taking _everything_ out on you!" Yumi yelled, placing a hard round house kick on his shoulder, dislocating his arm.

"Ah! You'll pay for that brat!"

"Come and get me! I've got a score to settle with you, and then when you're down I'll finish the score with your pal!" Yumi said, kicking Cosmo in the face.

Meanwhile Ulrich was dodging bullets, waiting for Jared to run out. This actually happened two minutes after the first shot. Ulrich charged Jared, pushing him right into a tree. Hard.

Jared held his shoulder, now slightly dislocated. With an audible _pop_ he pushed it back into place. As soon as Jared finished that Ulrich uppercut him, practically breaking his jaw.

"That was for pushing me off a cliff." Ulrich grabbed Jared's dagger off the ground and made a gash down his arm. "That was for torturing me."

"You gonna stoop to my level, get back at me for all we did to you?" Jared asked, still holding his jaw.

"No, I'm gonna stoop lower. I'm actually gonna finish the job," Ulrich said. He didn't care if he was punished for this. He could go to jail, but at least then he'd be safe.

A squirrel fell from a tree, landing right on Jared's head. After scratching his face up the squirrel scampered back up the tree.

Ulrich threw the dagger at Jared, pinning his left shoulder to the tree. He then took Jared's right arm, and snapped it. Even Yumi and Cosmo could hear the crack.

That crack distracted Yumi though, and Cosmo took the only chance he could get and lunged at Yumi. She screamed. They rolled on the ground for a bit, Yumi holding the dagger at bay inches from her throat.

"How do you think you'll look, covered in blood?" Cosmo asked her. He then laughed, and pushed down harder. It was all Yumi could do to roll over so that Cosmo was under her. She pushed back down.

"Why don't we find out how you look?" she hissed back at him through clenched teeth.

Cosmo kicked Yumi off of him, launching her into a tree. Yumi fell to the ground, unconscious. Cosmo took out his gun, but he didn't get to use.

Ulrich slammed into Cosmo, throwing his aim off considerably. The shot meant for Yumi's head went into Jared's stomach.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Just put it on my bill," Ulrich said, wrenching the gun free from Cosmo's hand. Ulrich threw it into the woods.

"Ulrich, Yumi, are you guys out here?" Ulrich heard someone yell. Only one person in the world had a voice like that, and his name is Odd Dellarobia.

"We're over here Odd!" Ulrich yelled, still struggling with Cosmo.

"Stay back if you want to see them alive!" Cosmo said.

"You can't kill us even if you actually tried! I've proved that point already," Ulrich said. He was making sure to keep his voice laud so that Odd and whoever else was with him could find them.

"Ulrich are you okay?" Odd yelled. His voice was closer, definitely closer.

"Not really, and I'll be even worse if you take any longer!" Ulrich replied.

"How's Yumi?" Odd asked. Closer still.

"She's unconscious right now, but other than that she should be- OW!" Ulrich was thrown off of Cosmo and sent rolling on the ground. Cosmo ran for his gun, grabbed it, and fired at Ulrich. It was a hit.

Ulrich clutched his chest, knowing that this would be the end. Yumi woke up then, and saw Ulrich holding his chest. He wasn't falling over dead though. He didn't even look like he was going to die. He looked fine, like he did everyday.

"What does it take to kill you?!" Cosmo said, charging Ulrich. Ulrich was distracted too, so it was a great thing that Yumi was awake and paying attention. She rammed Cosmo as he ran by, sending the two of them flying. Yumi took the gun from his hand and without a second thought she fired at the only place she could get to: his head.

Immediately Cosmo stopped fighting her. His eyes rolled back in his head as he went limp. Yumi stood up and backed away. She had killed him. Now she was having second thoughts, but this was something she couldn't take back.

She ran over to Ulrich, who was still standing and looking extremely perplexed.

Odd came running over to them then; he leaned down on his knees to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Odd said. He hadn't actually gotten a good look at Ulrich yet.

"Um, not really," Ulrich said. Odd looked at him then. He saw the scar across Ulrich's eye, saw his blood soaked shirt. Odd's eyes widened in shock.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

"I don't really know, but I don't think I should push my luck much farther. The sooner I get to a hospital the better," Ulrich said. That's when the police came over and assessed the situation.

-End of Chapter 14-

Wasn't as random as I thought it might be. The squirrel was just out of boredom.

I need to know what you think. You need to review. I haven't gotten many lately and it makes me think that no one likes the story. If I don't get at least four reviews for this chapter I'm not going to continue.


	15. guilty or innocent?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Thanks to all of you who were nice enough to review. I know a lot of you didn't agree with that method, but I need encouragement when I write, otherwise it takes me a few weeks to do start a chapter.

Chapter 15

Ulrich was lying in a hospital bed, Yumi sitting in a chair next to him, his friends standing around the room.

"So, are those guys finally gone now?" Odd asked. He'd heard the story already, but he didn't know if Cosmo and Jared were gone for good or not.

"I know Cosmo is. I pretty much blew his head off," Yumi said.

"We're pretty sure Jared is. He had a lot of blood loss, and he'll probably be put right in jail anyway if he did survive, so those two aren't really a concern for us now," Ulrich said. Aeilita caught on quicker than anyone else did.

"What do you mean 'those two'?" she asked.

"Xana hired them. So until Xana is stopped, we still have to worry for our lives everyday," Ulrich said.

"Everything comes back to Xana," Odd said.

"Yeah, you got that right," Yumi added.

Ulrich repositioned himself so that he was sitting in the bed with his back against the headboard. He didn't even wince as the skin where he was cut stretched.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Yumi said in concern.

"I don't even know how I'm alive right now. That doesn't even hurt," Ulrich said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremy asked.

"I was shot here," Ulrich said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Yeah you should be dead," Odd said.

"Even the doctors don't know why he isn't dead. Number one he was shot in the heart, which should have killed him instantly. Number two he lost half of his blood supply," Yumi said.

The others were silent.

"I do have one theory though," Ulrich said after a few minutes. All eyes were on him, and he didn't really like it.

"Well, go ahead. What's your theory?" Aeilita asked.

"I think it might be some reaction to Lyoko. I've noticed that whenever I fall or something, it doesn't really hurt like it should. I when I was playing soccer, that fall I took with the other player should have left me with a couple bruises like the other kid, but I was completely fine.

"On Lyoko we don't need blood or anything but our brains, and I think that happened to me here on Earth too. It might have happened to all of us," Ulrich said.

The others were quiet. Yumi was the first to speak.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. In the woods, I ran right across some trees, and it should have scratched my arms, but I was fine."

"It might just be a reaction to you guys stopping Lyoko abruptly like you did," Jeremy said.

"That could be it. Odd or Aeilita will have to test that theory then," Yumi said with a smile.

"I'm not gonna go put my life in danger just to test some theory!" Odd said.

"She didn't mean it like that Odd; she meant just get a scratch somewhere and monitor it," Ulrich said.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense."

Jeremy, Aeilita, and Odd left not long after that, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"Hey, Ulrich? You don't think they'll make me stand trial, do you?" Yumi asked.

"Why on Earth would they make you stand trial?"

"For killing Cosmo; it's against the law to kill someone, and I broke that law."

"I'll be a witness for you if they do. With the evidence I have on me, they can't lock you up."

"Thanks Ulrich. I guess I really shouldn't be worried."

-Two weeks later-

Ulrich was sitting with Odd and Jeremy on a bench during before school. Aeilita was still in her room getting ready, courtesy of a late night Lyoko expedition. That was when Yumi ran up to them.

She handed Ulrich a piece of paper, too out of breath to read it. Ulrich read it once, then twice.

"They can't do that! They have to come right up to you and arrest you for these terms!" he exclaimed.

"What? What going's on?!" Odd asked, holding his hand out for the paper. Ulrich handed it to him.

"You have an assigned trial?" Odd asked, puzzled. Yumi nodded.

"I think they did it this way to make sure that her health enabled her to come," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded again.

"Don't worry, we'll all fight with you on this," Odd said. Aeilita came over then, slightly surprised to see Yumi already. Kids weren't supposed to show up on campus for another half hour.

-One week later-

Yumi was standing in a courtroom in the defendant position, Ulrich in the witness spot. Everyone else was in the seats behind them.

"So, Ms. Ishyama, you've been charged with murder. You realize how long you'll be in jail for that, don't you?" a lawyer said. He was in a gray suit and tie, with brown hair neatly combed.

"You don't understand the situation. I didn't have much of a choice," Yumi said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I realize that sir. I also realize that at least if I were in jail I would be safe from people trying to kill me."

"That may be true. So you don't deny the fact that you shot that man?"

"I don't deny that fact at all. I would do it again given the chance."

"What drove you to shooting that man?"

"Did you do any background information at all, sir?"

"Well, I learned what I needed to know. Now, what drove you to shooting that man?"

"He kidnapped me twice, hit me with a speeding car _on purpose,_ almost killed my friend here a number of times, and I had the opportunity to dispose of him. So I went for it."

"Speaking of your friend, you may call your witness up whenever you like," the lawyer said. "Why did this man kidnap you?"

"How should I know? All I know is that I was put in a life or death situation. Someone was going to die that day, and it wasn't going to be me," Yumi said. "I call Ulrich Stern to stand with me."

Ulrich stood up and went to stand next to Yumi.

"Mr. Stern, you were there the day she killed that man?"

"I was, and I don't blame her for doing it. I'm upset I didn't get to do it myself actually."

"Why do you have a grudge against this man?"

"He shot me many times, _tortured_ me, _and threw me off a cliff_, what more reason do I need for hating that man? I hated his partner too."

"I'm sorry, did you say that you were thrown off a cliff?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I did say that. Those two men also stabbed me, shot me, and did a lot of things I'm trying to forget."

"Does that mean it was okay for her to shoot that man?" the lawyer asked.

"I'll admit, it isn't okay that Yumi shoot him. What would you have done, given the opportunity and the circumstances?"

This caught the lawyer off guard.

"Well, what would you have done?" the judge asked.

"I'm not required to answer that question," the lawyer said.

"I say we let the jury cast their votes," the judge said.

Ulrich and Yumi sat down in the defendant chairs while the jury thought it over. They were holding hands together in anxiousness under the table, both of them praying they would say innocent.

"The jury has decided our vote, and the fate of this young woman's life.

"Our vote is innocence."

-End of Chapter15-

I thought about leaving you a cliffhanger, but I thought that would be a little mean, so I let you know their vote this chapter.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU YELL AT ME OR NOT! JUST LEAVE SOME KIND OF REVIEW!!**


	16. Xana's plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER THAN I EXPECTED AND IT'S LATE AND I AM REALLY SORRY!!

Kidnapped

Chapter 16

Yumi was practically in tears in Ulrich's arms. So much anticipation, and then it was gone. She wouldn't be going to jail. She wouldn't have to abandon the fight against Xana, which would begin in earnest soon. She wouldn't have to leave Ulrich.

Ulrich couldn't believe it himself. The odds were stacked against them. She had killed a man and they were letting her go. There were so many reasons for her to be in jail right now, and Ulrich himself should probably be in jail, but they were innocent.

And they hadn't even needed a lawyer to do it.

After a few weeks of Ulrich being observed by FBI agents they left him alone. It was obvious he didn't really know what was going on and that he wasn't going to just drop dead at any moment. It was a relief to finally have some time alone to be by himself.

"So," Yumi said while she and Ulrich were waiting for the others to come back from Lyoko. They didn't go anymore for fear of undoing whatever was keeping Ulrich alive, and Yumi was scared to leave Ulrich alone for too long anymore.

"So," Ulrich said.

"What do you think we should do?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. I feel like we should be on Lyoko with them right now."

"You know we can't. It might undo whatever it did before."

"I know. It's just hard to sit on the sidelines like this."

"Well, maybe we can handle the attack on earth then, that way they won't have to worry about leaving Odd behind when he definitely has to go."

"Yeah, or maybe we should train Jeremy to go to Lyoko, and then one of us handles the computer."

"Jeremy go to Lyoko? Yeah right!" Yumi said.

"Just a thought. Either way Xana's planning something big if he hired someone else to attack us and was then quiet for two months."

Yumi was quiet for a minute. Then her eyes grew wide and she grabbed

Ulrich's hand and started dragging him to the factory.

"Odd, you've got company behind you!" Jeremy said.

"_I'm working on it Einstein!"_

"Jeremy!" he heard from behind him. Yumi ran into the factory with a startled Ulrich in tow.

"What is it Yumi? Careful Odd, you've got twenty life points left!"

"Ulrich's on to something!" she said.

"Xana has something be in store for us. Why else would he hire someone to do his job for him and then keep quiet for two months?" Ulrich said, finally catching on to what Yumi was getting at.

"_Hey Einstein! I need some ammo down here!"_

"On the way Odd! I think you guys might be right."

Jeremy started typing away on his computer, opening windows and closing them.

"I don't believe this. This can't be true," Jeremy said, working even faster on the computer.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, walking over to the computer. Ulrich walked over as well.

"Oh no, that is not good!" Ulrich said, catching on real quick as to what Xana was planning through the few words that he managed to see.

"_What's going on?" _Aeilita asked.

"Ulrich came up with a good theory, and it's true," Jeremy said.

"_What was his theory?" _Odd asked.

"He thought that Xana might have something big in store for us since he hired people to kill him and Yumi and was then quiet for two months. Turns out Ulrich is right."

"_Well, what does Xana have in store for us? I'm sure we can handle it,"_ Odd said.

"This will even push us to the extreme," Jeremy said.

"_Stop that Jeremy! What could possibly be so bad that you're almost in hysterics?" _Aeilita asked.

"I didn't even know it was possible for him to do something like this," Jeremy said.

"_Will you stop that Jeremy? Some of us are still in the dark here and would love to know what's going on up there!" _Odd practically yelled.

Jeremy leaned back in his chair, at a loss for words at the picture on his screen.

"_Jeremy? Jeremy are you still there?" _Aeilita asked.

"_You okay Einstein?"_

"He's okay, just in a bit of shock," Ulrich said, in shock himself by what he was seeing. There was no way Xana should be capable of doing this.

"_Well what's going on over there?"_ Odd asked.

"_You three are going to drive us insane! Will you just tell us what it is already?" _Aeilita said.

"Xana's created some kind of portal. If he pushes one of us through it, we'll be gone for good. Or at least that's what it looks like. It's fully operational now, which means we don't have much time to find a way to stop it," Ulrich said.

Odd and Aeilita were quiet.

-End of chapter 16-

Well, that wasn't how I expected the chapter to end but I hoped you liked it! I really had to work on this chapter, so be glad you got what you got!

Please leave a review! I'm begging!


	17. the search

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I hate that thing coming up twice.

Kidnapped

Chapter 17

The Lyoko warriors were in Jeremy's room, trying to figure out what to do now. Xana has some all powerful weapon and now they need to find a way to destroy it without getting themselves killed.

"Okay, so, we know that Xana has some all powerful weapon with which to destroy us," Odd said.

"We just need a way to shut it down," Ulrich added. It didn't _sound_ too hard. The problem was that Xana is an evil genius who will be expecting that and so it is hard.

They five of them sat there quietly for a few minutes, each lost in thought. No one had any plan forming in their head; no one could think of anyway to shut it down.

"Hey Jeremy?" Yumi asked after ten minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Do we know where this vortex is?"

"Somewhere in the city, probably hidden in the factory," Jeremy said. "Either that or at the hermitage."

"We'll have to find the vortex first, study it, and then come up with a way to shut it down," Yumi said.

"Okay, we'll go in groups. Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita can go to the factory and look there, Jeremy and I will check out the hermitage," Ulrich said. They all nodded and set out to do so.

AT THE FACTORY…

Odd, Aeilita, and Yumi hadn't found much. A few scraps of metal, even a couple bolts covered the floor in a certain corner. They couldn't even find any hidden switches that would reveal the vortex.

"Any luck?" Yumi called out.

"Nothing over here!" Odd answered.

"This area's clear too!" yelled Aeilita.

The three regrouped in the center of the factory.

"I don't think it's here," Yumi said.

"I don't either. Let's go back to school and wait for Ulrich and Jeremy," Aeilita said.

AT THE HERMITAGE…

Ulrich and Jeremy had practically turned the hermitage upside down looking for anything that would lead to the vortex. They hadn't found anything. There was nothing upstairs, nothing downstairs, nothing outside, nothing anywhere.

"I don't think it's here," Ulrich said once he and Jeremy had regrouped.

"Let's go back to school and see if the others found anything," Jeremy suggested, and that's what they did.

BACK AT SCHOOL…..

The group was back in Jeremy's room, each one empty handed. Where ever Xana had that vortex, he had sure hid it well.

"So, now what do we do?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is wait and see what move Xana does next," Ulrich said.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing about it!" Odd exclaimed.

"We also can't go chasing after what might be a wild goose chase. I know I'm behind already in my studies, and I need to focus on that. I'm sure all of us need to do that now," Ulrich said.

"He's right. We'll just wait and see what Xana does, play it by ear. I'm sure Jeremy and Aeilita will be doing work on this anyway, so we'll take it in small steps," Yumi said. She glanced out the window, saw the sun fade behind the clouds. "I should probably get home now before my parents worry," Yumi said, starting for the door.

"See you tomorrow," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded before closing the door behind her. "Why do I have a strange feeling that I won't?" he whispered to himself.

The next day, the gang was waiting for Yumi by the vending machine, none of them having much to say. Jeremy glanced at his watch every now and then. Odd sipped nonchalantly from his hot chocolate. (It had cost three quarters more than it should have—Vending machine ate their quarters a lot)

Ulrich and Aeilita just looked around, neither of them focusing on one object longer than a few moments. The silence didn't bother any of them; there were just times when friends didn't need to fill every moment with talking.

The bell rang, signifying to everyone to move to class. The four friends all looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

Something was wrong. Yumi was never sick; she had never missed a day of school before because she was sick.

Either Xana was active again, or someone really wanted her and Ulrich dead.

-End of Chapter17-

I know it's short and not that exciting. I had a hard time writing this one. Please review!

P.S. I need your opinion: would you rather have Xana pulling the strings behind the people after Ulrich and Yumi, or would to rather it be some stranger?

Leave a review and let me know! I'll even post a poll in my profile!


	18. deep trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

I need people to vote!!! Vote in my profile or leave a review saying who you would like to be the villain: Xana or a new person!!

Kidnapped

Chapter 18

Ulrich called Yumi's cell during lunch when she still hadn't shown. No answer. Aeilita tried that night. No answer.

When she didn't come to school the next day Odd tried the house phone, but her parents weren't even home. Jeremy tried that night. No answer again.

After school the next day, Ulrich went to find Hiroki. He was just leaving the school grounds with a few of his friends when Ulrich caught him.

"Hiroki!"

Hiroki's face fell at the sight of Ulrich. He said something to his friends, and they left the school while Hiroki stayed put.

"Hi Ulrich."

"Is Yumi okay?" Ulrich asked. "We noticed she hasn't been in school."

"I don't know. She was kidnapped again. She put up a good fight though; managed to destroy half the house. There haven't been any ransoms at all or even any word from the kidnapper. We're really worried," Hiroki said.

Ulrich took a deep breath, taking it all in. Yumi had been kidnapped again. It wouldn't be long before they came after him, or even Odd or Aeilita or Jeremy. Hiroki started towards home. Ulrich didn't try and stop him.

Grabbing his cell phone, Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Yeah?" Jeremy answered.

"I talked to Hiroki. Yumi was kidnapped again," Ulrich said.

"That isn't good. Where are you?"

"Standing by the gates in front of the school," Ulrich answered.

"Probably not the best place to be right now," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, probably not," Ulrich said.

"Oh, Aeilita thinks she's onto something regarding the vortex."

"I'll be right up," Ulrich said. They ended the call, and Ulrich put his phone back in his pocket. Tires squealed in the distance, but the noise didn't faze Ulrich in the least.

It was a few minutes before Ulrich was able to convince himself to move again. A black van with a busted fender pulled to a stop across the street. The driver's door opened a man in a black coat and sunglasses stepped out.

No one was outside right now except Ulrich as he slowly made his way to the dorms, kicking a rock along the way. Now he knew how Yumi felt when she was in the hospital from the car and he was the kidnapped one.

He absentmindedly felt his eye where he had been cut. Those two were gone though, so why was someone kidnapping Yumi? Unless it really was Xana. Xana would stop at nothing to kill them.

The man in the black coat crossed the street and walked onto the school grounds. No one was watching him. No one had a clue that he was around. He could fix that in two seconds if he so wished. But there was only one person who needed to know that he was here; only one person who needed to know that his time was up.

The man started following his target, determined to kidnap him. It would have been so much more fun if the target wasn't wanted alive. Oh well; there were still other methods he had for kidnapping. Other methods that could be just as painful as death; methods that can make the target wish death would come.

From his cloak the man pulled out two balls attached to each other with a single chain. Holding one ball, he expertly spun the other one around with just a slight motion of his wrist. The man threw the balls with such precise and expert timing.

The weapon flew through the air, wrapping themselves around Ulrich's ankles. Ulrich fell to the ground, knowing not what happened. He looked down and saw the weapon around his ankles, the man who had thrown it walking towards him.

This man looked like he knew what he was doing, and like Ulrich didn't have much of a chance. Working on the chains around his ankles, Ulrich tried desperately to free himself. The man walked closer, taking his time, knowing that Ulrich couldn't get free.

Ulrich did the only thing he could do in this situation: He screamed for help. The next few things happened in such a blur, Ulrich thought for sure that his captor had some superpower.

One minute Ulrich was on the ground, wrestling with the chains, the next the man in the black coat had him over his shoulder and was throwing him in the back of the black van, a gag somehow placed in his mouth.

It was dark in the back of the van, sharpening Ulrich's hearing. He was pretty sure that he heard two people breathing besides himself. Was the other person Yumi? Or was the other person another captor?

"You won't need this," one of his captors said with a heavy Scottish accent, reaching into Ulrich's pocket. Ulrich heard the crunch of plastic, and knew that his cell phone was now a pile of junk.

There went his main way of escaping.

The van jerked backwards as someone slammed their foot down on the accelerator. Ulrich slid backwards to the doors on the back of the van. Another body slammed into him. Could it be?

Ulrich studied the bloodied face in the dim lighting. Black hair was plastered to their face. It was hard to make out any distinguishing features in the dim lighting.

Ulrich heard a gunshot, and soon his leg was in searing pain. Ulrich automatically covered the wound with his hands, trying to hold back as much blood as he could.

He tore off the bottom of his pants leg and wrapped it around the wound. Looks like he was in over his head with this guy.

-End of chapter 18-

YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER YOU WANT THE MASTERMIND TO BE XANA OR SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!

You WILL NOT see another chapter until I have THREE more answers. I don't care if some of you don't approve of this method, I want YOUR opinion and help with the story.


	19. some answers, some questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Thank you to those of you who actually voted!

Kidnapped

Chapter 19

Ulrich woke up by rough hands picking him up. He was still in the back of the van, or maybe he was outside now? He didn't know anymore. Ulrich's sense of time was all screwed up now from being in the van for so long.

Ulrich was dropped roughly to the ground, jostling his sore leg. He barely winced with the pain. It took a lot to make him feel pain anymore.

Something fell on top of him: The other body perhaps? Hopefully they were still alive and it wasn't just the body.

"Enjoy your last few moments of life," their captor said. Looked like this guy would not mess around like Jared and Cosmo had done.

Shoving the other person off of him, Ulrich realized that he was blindfolded. Jumping up, Ulrich undid the blindfold and ran. He barely had time to duck under a branch. Well, at least he knew he was in some sort of a forest.

"Bet back here!" the guy yelled after him. Ulrich wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon though.

He zigzagged through the trees to confuse his pursuer and make it harder to shoot him. It seemed to be working, for Ulrich heard the guy let out an outraged yell.

Ulrich heard a gunshot, but it was louder than it should have been if it had been shot at the other person, and it lasted longer as well. Something flew by Ulrich's ear. How was the guy so close?!!!!

A root came out of the ground and grabbed Ulrich around the ankle, forcing him to the ground. The next thing Ulrich knew is that he was flying through the air and hitting another tree. Then another root picked him up and threw him past the pursuer.

The roots threw Ulrich all the way back to where he started. He was finally able to see who he was here with and get a good look at them:

Black hair, shoulder length…

Black pants and shirt…

…Yumi.

Yumi stirred a little, proving that she was still alive. Ulrich stood up shakily and walked over to her. She was in bad shape. Most of her clothes were in tatters, showing purple blotched skin and blood. She was covered in blood and had multiple cuts all over herself.

"It's a shame Cosmo and Jared were never able to do the job right. They always wanted to make it look accidental," the guy said with his heavy Scottish accent. Ulrich couldn't see him yet. "They never bothered to make sure their prey had stopped breathing."

Yumi woke up then, mistaking Ulrich for their captor she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ulrich said, rubbing his jaw.

"Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed, jumping on top of him in glee. They heard someone laugh.

"Can you run?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"I don't know; I don't even remember you coming into the van," Yumi said. Well, then that meant she had been out of it for a few days.

"Do you still have your cell?" Ulrich whispered.

"No, he crushed it."

Ulrich swore under his breath. This was not good odds.

"Alright, we'll have to leave a trail," Ulrich said, taking off his jacket.

"Ulrich, if this guy does kill us, I want you to know something," Yumi said, facing Ulrich.

"How cliché: teenage romance right before they die!" their captor yelled, aiming a machine gun at them.

"Wait! Before you kill us, can you tell us who you're working for? We have a right to know that much," Ulrich said. He didn't have any plans on dying yet, so this would be a perfect setup for the guy.

"I suppose that's fair. You're looking at him! I hired Jared and Cosmo to do the job for me while I worked some things out with a partner of mine. Those two boneheads didn't do the job, so now I'm taking matters into my own hands!" the guy said.

"A name! Please tell us a name!" Yumi cried.

"Get ready to run," Ulrich whispered, already getting into a springing position.

"My name is Chase."

"NOW!" Ulrich yelled, jumping up and running with a tight hold on Yumi's arm. It didn't take long for her to fall into step behind him.

Ulrich tore off the sleeve of his jacket a purposefully dropped it on a branch. If he couldn't call for help, then he would make a trail for them to follow.

"You can run all you want! I'll still find you!" Chase called after them. Well, he would be living up to his name now.

The two teens ran as fast and as hard as they could. Their lungs screamed for air, but they didn't stop. Their legs pleaded for a respite, but they kept moving. Tree roots and branches threatened to stop them at all costs, but Ulrich and Yumi ignored them as they made their way for some kind of civilization.

A series of loud bangs went off, signaling that Chase was in firing distance, and he was using it. Most of the shots went awry, but one, just one, hit Ulrich in the knee, practically shattering the bone. Ulrich fell to the ground, clutching his knee.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried, stopping in her tracks.

"Go!" he called to her.

"I won't leave you!"

"Yumi, run! I don't care what happens to me, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I'll carry you!"

"You can barely walk yourself, you'll never be able to support me as well!"

Chase was walking calmly towards them now, knowing that one wouldn't leave without the other, and the other couldn't leave even if he wanted to.

"Ulrich, I don't want to live my life without you! I'm staying with you until the end!"

Chase took aim with the machine gun.

"Yumi, I love you! I don't want to see you murdered!" Ulrich yelled, finally, after years of holding in it and hiding it, finally he admitted it to her.

"And I love you, and that's why I'm not leaving! Either I live with you, or we die together! I won't live my life without you!" Yumi said.

Chase fired.

Yumi fell to the ground, hit and bleeding more, but not dead.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other. They knew it was over. They knew they didn't have a chance at surviving this.

Sirens sounded in the distance, nonexistent to the teenagers. They wouldn't come in time, even if they were for them.

Ulrich reached out for Yumi, and she took his hand. They were together; they knew that they both loved each other. It seemed silly to them now for not admitting their love sooner to each other.

The sirens were louder; Chase was closer.

He put the machine gun on the inside of his coat, revealing a myriad of weapons. Chase seemed to consider carefully which weapon to use for the final blow.

After what seemed like ages to the two teens, grateful for everything that had ever happened in their life now, Chase picked a weapon.

It was a small dagger, no much bigger than half of his forearm. The blade glinted in the sunlight. Chase smiled and walked over to a good sized branch, maybe six inches thick. He swung the blade through the branch, and it seemed like he had missed until half of the branch fell a few moments later.

Ulrich and Yumi gulped.

Chase was going to make this a slow and excruciatingly painful death.

The sirens continued to grow louder, and now police dogs could be heard in the distance. Chase turned his head to where the noise was coming and just stood there for a moment. Then he turned and threw the dagger in one graceful moment.

Yumi screamed as the cold steal pierced the edge of her neck. Chase had forgotten to take account of the wind, so the dagger had flown of course by a few inches.

"Yumi…!" Ulrich cried as her hand went limp in his. Tears began rolling down his cheeks.

It wasn't fair. He didn't even know why this guy wanted the two of them dead. They were just being harassed for no logical reason.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Ulrich yelled out.

"I've partnered with an old friend, told me he'd give me what I want if I did this small favor for him," Chase said.

Well, that answered why the tree roots had been after him, a little anyway. Chase had partnered with Xana. That also answered why he was after them. Although, that did leave the question of what was he really after?

Something clicked into place: the Vortex! That wasn't Xana's idea; that was Chases'! No wonder they hadn't been able to find it at the factory or at the hermitage, Chase wouldn't have put it there!

It was such a shame that Ulrich wouldn't be able to tell anyone this.

Chase walked over to Yumi and picked up the dagger. The grass around Yumi's pale neck was stained with her blood.

The police were closer now. Ulrich could almost hear them running.

Chase stood above him now, the dagger dripping blood onto his face.

The sound of the dogs panting as they ran closer was becoming audible.

Chase raised his arm, ready to deal the final and fatal blow.

The police were visible in the distance now, running closer and closer…

That was the last thing Ulrich saw for five days.

-End of Chapter 19-

Okay, I know it would be really mean to not let you know if they lived or not, so I'm telling you right now that

**I didn't kill either of them**!!!!!!

I actually have something else in store. You'll just have to wait and find out what…

Please review!! I update faster when you review!!


	20. they're awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

Happy Thanksgiving!!!

I figured it would be a nice Holiday gift if I gave you this chapter.

Kidnapped

Chapter 20

Ulrich woke up to find his parents staring down at him, as well as a doctor. His parents breathed a sigh of relief, and his mom had to sit down to keep from fainting.

The last thing Ulrich remembered was seeing the police running at him when he was on the ground. Why had he been on the ground again? ....That's right: he had been shot in the knee. Oh yeah, and Yumi had been… No, wouldn't think of that. Not right now.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked him after giving him a few moments to get his bearings.

"Fine," Ulrich replied.

"The painkillers must be working then," the doctor said, marking something on a clipboard. Ulrich debated on whether or not to tell him that the last time he had felt real pain had been before he was thrown off a cliff. He decided not to mention that.

The doctor left, as well as Ulrich's father. Ulrich rolled his eyes. He had been kidnapped, _again,_ shot in the knee, (and also the leg now that he thought about it), and his father just cared to know that his son was awake before leaving.

"Where's he going?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, he has to take on some extra hours to help pay the bills," his mom said. Yeah, that sounded like his dad alright.

"Do you know if Yumi's awake or…" Ulrich didn't finish the statement.

"She's alive, but she's in a coma. They don't think she'll wake up for another week," his mom said. Leave it her to already be onto the fact that her son was in love and to already have an answer.

The door opened, and Jeremy, Odd, and Aeilita walked in. They smiled when they saw that Ulrich was awake.

"Hey buddy!" Odd said.

"Glad to see you awake!" Aeilita said.

"How long had I been out?" Ulrich asked.

"Only five days," Jeremy replied. Ulrich opened his mouth to ask something else, but Jeremy beat him to it. "You passed out from lack of blood."

Well, that made sense.

The group talked for awhile about things going on with school, his mom putting in her two cents about home. When she left to go back to the motel, Ulrich told them about what he had learned.

"So that's what Xana is up to. He partnered with someone to take us out and to take over the world," Jeremy said.

"That also explains why we hadn't been able to find the vortex; where Xana would have put it himself isn't where this Chase guy would have wanted it," Aeilita said.

They started strategizing after that, thinking of places to look in the future and ways to shut it down. The group was shooed out of the room later by an angry nurse who found out they were there after visiting hours.

A week later Ulrich was back in school, using temporary crutches to move around on because of his shattered knee cap. In time it would repair itself, but that would take at least 2 months.

Surprisingly, Ulrich was able to keep up in school. He'd already caught up on his missing assignments, and he was (shocker) passing any and all tests that came his way now. He was almost doing as well as Jeremy and Aeilita; almost.

The four teens were currently working on homework in Yumi's hospital room after school. They weren't really discussing anything, just an occasional question every now and then. Being in the room with Yumi while she was like this set a depressing mood to the atmosphere, especially to Ulrich, now that he knew how she felt about him.

Four sets of heads jerked up as they heard a quiet moan from Yumi's bed. They got up and stood on the sides of the bed, Ulrich at the foot of the bed. And for the first time in two weeks Yumi opened her eyes. She smiled slightly when she saw Odd standing next to Jeremy. She looked on her other side to see Aeilita beaming down on her.

Yumi's eyes moved on to Ulrich, and her smile disappeared and was replaced by confusion. She looked Ulrich up and down, taking in the two scars on his face and the crutches he was using. She looked at the new black jacket over the old green shirt and his denim jeans. Yumi couldn't see the knee brace though.

She focused on his face, going through all her memories in her head.

"Welcome back Yumi," Aeilita said.

"It's so good to see you awake," Jeremy added.

"Yeah, and wait till you see Ulrich's grades!" Odd said. Yumi looked at Odd with a puzzled face.

"Who's Ulrich? And who's over there?" she asked, motioning her chin to the figure at the foot of her bed.

-End of Chapter 20—End of Kidnapped-

You probably all hate me for that. But hey, now you can look forward to a sequel. Let me know what you think please!!!

Pretty, pretty please!!

Hit the little purple button that says go!! Please!!

If you're still reading than there is something wrong with you!!

I won't put up the next story until I have a satisfying amount of reviews from all of you!!

It's not that hard, just hit the button, write a short response (I'll accept anything at all) and then hit the send or okay button or whatever that button is now.

If you read all that, then you seriously have nothing better to do but than to waste your time.


End file.
